Gleaming
by BellesNGems
Summary: COMPLETE! HHr...drama, romance, angst, and action...NOTICE RATING!...full summary inside. please come and read! You'll enjoy it...Graphic rape. GOOD PLOT, worth reading! pleez still REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Re newed Feelings

Hullo everyone,

Ok lets see I promised a full summary inside...so let's see what can I say...There's a little of everything. H/Hr have their fluffy moments...for now...I let them have some fun because something much worse is prowling its way around the corner...Trust me you'll enjoy all of it...**Also please notice the rating! **If you don't like lemons don't read it...It's innocent fun at first, but becomes something worse...Malfoy (both) come in the picture as well as some other favorite characters...read and review...

Now, on with the story

Oh yeah...I forgot one last thing...Disclaimer...don't believe me when I say I own them...who wouldn't want to own Lucius, Harry, and Draco! Cheers to everyone...OK _now_ on with the story...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 1: (Re) newed Feelings

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was walking with Ron towards the Hogwarts Express Train when he heard the well known voice he often heard in his sleep.

"Harry!" Came Hermione's voice. Harry looked over his shoulder to find her with a smile of a thousand suns and rushing to him to embrace him in a tight hug, that almost cracked one or two of his ribs.

"Hermione come on," he said trying to get away from her tight form in front of him, and trying to not concentrate too much on the softness of her white cowl neck sweater, he found himself thinking he never wanted her to let go. He dismissed this feeling for one of not seeing his best friend in all summer. He was _very _glad that they were boarding the train together, towards their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh, hey Ron. I didn't see you." She said looking behind Harry to Ron. She quickly ushered to him to get him into a same rib cracking hug, like the one she gave Harry.

"Hermione we need to get on the train." Ron urgently said. Hermione quickly let go of them and went to pick up her handbag; she had dropped it earlier when she saw Harry's back, and at the sight of the best friend, she dearly missed, she got excited.

"Oh yes...er...yeah." She said as she tried to pick up her trunk, but utterly failed and settled on pushing it instead.

"Here. Let me take that...Ron?" Harry said to Hermione and motioned for Ron to help him with the luggage, after Hermione gave Harry a sweet smile for his kind offer and she picked up Crookshanks and walked in the train.

"I can't. I'm taking Ginny's. Hers is stuffed with so much clothes you could barely get it out the door. Dad had to use magic to be able to get it outside." He said as he picked up his sister's trunk.

Hermione had gone to find a compartment for the trio. Harry effortlessly picked up her trunk and followed behind her. He thought it would be heavier, probably packed with huge thick books, but it really wasn't.

"Come. In here." Said Hermione's sweet voice. Harry walked in and went to put the trunk away.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry.

"He went to take Ginny's trunk to her." He answered back.

"Harry it's so great to see you again. I hope you've been well." Hermione said with twinkle in her eyes, as she once again hugged him, though not as hard. And again Harry felt the same feeling he had felt earlier when she hugged him, so he gave her a gentle squeeze, which she returned. Harry could not believe the ease in which she could fit into his arms. It was an incredible feeling. The feeling of being powerful and on top of everything. He inched back a bit to look at her and found she had an ever so innocent smile on and her honey eyes so bright, you could easily light up the darkness of the universe, without the help of stars or the sun.

When they let go of each other. Hermione opened her bag and got out a book to read. She sat on the corner of the seat, and looked at the window for a moment before settling to read. She crossed her legs and popped her book open on her lap, just as Ron was coming in.

"Another bloody book," he teased her, as he made his way to sit next to Harry.

"Ron I'm glad that you waste no time in being yourself," she snapped at him.

"I could very well gladly say the same thing to you." He teased again, as Harry said nothing but stare at her. He was no doubt lost in his thoughts about the beauty sitting across from him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When did she get to be so pretty. I mean, her hair changed to soft dark brown curls last year but she's the same, but still so different...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione had in fact changed. She was no longer so uptight about homework and rules, though she still loved them. Even though Harry and her were Head Boy/Girl. (A/N: Harry and Hermione are indeed Head Boy/Girl. They got their letters earlier that summer and sent each other letters and everyone knew so it was no longer such a big surprise.) She would gladly have more fun with her two best friends now. It was safe to say that she was certainly no longer flat-chested and square, even though she was just under 5'4" and was small in frame, she still had the perfect size everything, in Harry's opinion. Nothing was to big and certainly not to small. Curves hit at the exact right angles, and in Harry's opinion it was all perfect. He could not believe he was thinking this way about his best friend...And yet he couldn't help it, he did...

"You know if you keep staring. She'll know, but I guess that would be a good thing, eh?" Came Ron's voice in a hushed whisper, but to Harry it sounded so far away and distant, but he said something that definitely cut into his thoughts. Harry jerked his head to the right in surprise facing Ron.

"Huh?"

"I said if you keep staring your eyes will pop out and she'll know." Ron said to Harry with a furtive look on his eyes.

"Know what?" He asked, somewhat surprised because he never told anyone about his "small" feelings for Hermione. In fact he had just started to feel such things. He was not only surprised at what Ron had said, but also thought he might have been really obvious in staring at Hermione, since Ron noticed, who lets face is lovable but really dense in seeing, much less reading body language. Ron just sighed at Harry's question. (And a pretty stupid one for that matter.) And so Harry continued to stare. A little more discretely now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

2 hours later

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where are you goin'?" Harry asked Hermione when she was walking to the compartment door to leave.

"It's getting a bit stuffy in here. I'm going to the loo." And with that she walked away.

"Harry now that she ain't here, how 'bout a wand fight?" Ron said with a devilish grin creeping through his strong jaw. Harry grinned back at him and nodded. And they stayed there throwing different curses at each other. Like silly ones that made you feel like you were being tickled until you fell to the floor rolling over in laughter, or some a bit more immature and dangerous that made your legs or arms jerk violently in different directions, and the humiliating one that made your nose swell to five times its normal size.

Harry and Ron had their fun while an all to well known smirk greeted Hermione on her way back to her friends.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Spat Hermione with a little more venom than she intended.

"No need to be so rude...mudblood." He said eyeing her with his notorious coldness.

"Whatever. I have no time for you right now." Said Hermione walking away as Malfoy pulled her back to him by her hair causing her to whimper from the pain.

Malfoy pulled her close to him, way too close for Hermione's liking, breathing in her scent before he spoke, still clutching some hair on the back of her head with his fist.

"Listen, mudblood, you _do not _talk to me that way and you _do not _walk away from me." He spat at her now gripping her wrists hard with his hands. She felt slight fear rise in every part of her bones. Hermione could feel the pressure of his hands on her small wrists, which she didn't doubt would be a light color of purple later, nonetheless she looked at him with her chocolate eyes full of hate and defiance, clearly stating 'let-me-go-or-I-will-kill-you.'

"You know, you have definitely grown into your own skin." He said caressing her soft cheek with his ice cold thumb muttering the word "perfect," which once again caused her to whimper and shiver with goose bumps. She mentally kicked herself for the whimper, knowing it would only make her look weak, which she by nature was always strong. Draco knew this about her and as he saw fear in her eyes he knew that fear didn't come to her for anything, so he just stared at her with his piercing stony grey eyes. "You may be beautiful but you're nothing but tainted blood...mudblood." He smirked again and at these words Hermione glared at him even harder and yanked her wrists out of his strong hold and walked fast to her compartment.

When all of a sudden the door slid open and Ron's big foot shot at her and collided with her stomach in a painful _thump_ knocking the air out of her making her gasp loudly and fall backwards against the wall, staggering to the ground.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Blush

Well, here's the 2nd Chappie,

thanks for being my first reviewer, **American Booty**, for my first fanfic.

ENJOY!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2: Don't Blush!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ron!" Harry yelled, anger peeking through his voice. "Look what happened!" He shouted at Ron while running to Hermione, who was trying to stand up while soothing her stomach with her small hands and a pained expression on her face. Her breathing became shallow and Harry tried to pick her up to carry her back to the compartment.

"Harry I can walk." She snapped angrily as she was slowly walking back to where they sat, but a few steps she took and almost fell again, this time in Draco's arms and with a huge smirk on his face he said:

"Looks like you — like every other girl — just can't keep their hands off of me." Hermione glared at the lunacy of a statement he had just made. Draco just gladly took her in his arms tighter, pressuring her stomach even more.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry yelled and he went to scoop Hermione up effortlessly against her will and into his strong arms. Hermione again placed her palms on her stomach trying to ease the pain away.

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy!" Ron yelled when he was growing tired of the way Draco was looking at them, (Hermione in particular.) And with that Malfoy calmly said:

"Watch it Weasel. I wasn't the one who practically landed the mudblood in the infirmary."

"Get out!" shouted both Harry and Ron, and with one last smirk Draco left.

Harry put Hermione in a sitting position on the seat.

"Hermione are you ok?" Asked Harry ever so gently placing his large hand on top of Hermione's while she was still rubbing her stomach. Hermione looked at him in disgust and shoved his hand away from her.

"Hermione I'm sorry," he said.

"Hermione it's my fault. I was the one who hit you." Apologized Ron and quickly added "accidentally."

"No. It was I. Ron and me were having a duel and I hit him with the _jontly_ hex." A pause. "Hermione don't look at us like that. We are really sorry." Said Harry. Sincerity oozing out of his brilliant emerald eyes as Ron violently shook his head 'yes.' In her mind Hermione forgave them a long time ago, but was still mad at their immaturity. So she smiled at them and they shyly smiled back, no doubt still feeling very guilty. She quickly forgave them aloud, so she could concentrate on the blow that almost knocked her out flat.

Hermione stayed sitting there in the same position for about an hour, as her and her friends ate candy and chatted freely about everything, until she felt the need to go and change into her school uniform.

"We're almost there. I'm going to go change. Ok." She said and left them to do the same.

She walked into the bathroom and started to undress. She took of her hip hugger jeans and put on her black uniform skirt and her maryjane shoes. Then she removed her plushy winter white sweater and gasped at the huge bruise that came from Ron's huge foot.

She looked at the mirror that held her reflection and smirked lightly. It didn't really matter or bother her, for she knew her friends would never hurt her purposely and they were seriously sorry. Then she smirked even more when she remembered how childish the two boys she cared most about in school, and in her life, except maybe her own father, acted. But a little faint voice in her head said:

'They aren't boys anymore. Especially Harry, you know he's grown so much, he's no longer a little boy but a brave...well he was always brave but now he's also a considerate and loving man and if you need physical evidence (that he, in fact, has grown up) haven't you noticed he's almost a foot taller then you, Hermione, and those big strong arms that carried you to the compartment.' The voice steadily grew louder, as the room temperature grew warmer. _'And don't tell me you didn't feel his hard muscular chest when you whimpered in his neck. I know you're used to having Ron look like the 'man' out of your friends because he was always taller but you have to consider Harry now, for both of them are about 6' 3" and have the bodies of six years' worth of Quidditch. Plus. Didn't you see the way he looked at you when you hugged him...both times...yes you did notice. You can't lie to yourself.' _

The voice steadily grew louder, as the room temperature grew warmer. 

Hermione pondered the voice in her head as she finished getting dressed. And yes she was starting to get attracted to Harry, but couldn't for he was her best friend. Then the voice came back and said, _'that doesn't matter! If you were his girlfriend, your bond would be greater. You know you'd like to be closer to him. You were close to Viktor, but that quickly faded. You know this can last. Besides you were not as close to Viktor as you would of wanted to be and you never even kissed him, because he was too much of a gentleman to come near you. You did like feeling important to a man. You loved feeling important to Viktor and you loved the way he treated you and all the gifts he gave you. You'd like a real first relationship. You've known Harry for so long. _And _he's _so _handsome.' _She blushed at what her head was telling her. Then a knock on the door came that made Hermione jump out of her reverie like thunder.

"Hermione are you in there?" Asked Harry's voice. Hermione moved to answer it because she noticed that Harry's tone sounded worried.

When she opened the door Harry saw her little face looked flushed and a tad bit sweaty. Then he flushed crimson when a thought (He just could not avoid) struck him like thunder. (The same fast lightning that pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.) He looked at her, her cheeks red and thought of another time he could have her looking flushed and sweaty like that...he smiled at her, but more to his thought. A second later thinking that _yes that could happen...in another lifetime, perhaps. _His smile quickly vanished.

"Er, yes. I was just washing my hands."

"Oh. Good. I was just wondering what was taking you so long. Ron thought Malfoy could of come back or something." Harry retorted, leading her back to the compartment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving

third chappie, is here everyone. **shy-n-great**, thanks for review, brownies to you!

Disclaimer: they aren't mine...but I'd take them

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3: Arriving

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Before long the train arrived back at Hogwarts and all the happy, and hungry students rushed out to find a carriage, save the first years, obviously, for them and their friends. Hermione and Harry made sure everyone got into a carriage safely, as it was their first Head duty, (Prefects took care of the train jobs.)

Harry and Hermione got a carriage last after Ron got in another with Ginny and Neville. It was quite an uneventful ride, because both were so nervous to be alone and wanted nothing but to be there already. Hermione was feeling a bit odd, she supposed it was just tiredness. But she knew better than to listen to her own excuse.

Harry on the other hand was doing nothing but stare at her hands. She was twirling her little fingers. He examined every inch of her body, taking in as much of her beauty as he could, like she was going to vanish any second. But too much staring got Hermione's attention, after she'd been staring out the window for too long. (Just you imagine having your best friend (with beautiful charming green eyes) stare at you from head to foot.)...awkward?...You bet.) Harry suddenly felt Hermione's eyes on him and he quickly looked away. Then wondering as he stared out the window, if they were almost there. He needed to get out of this tight spot. And when they did finally arrive, everyone went into the great hall for the sorting and their welcoming feast, which, as always, was enlightening as they ate and talked freely and happily. (A/N: also since Voldemort was dead, there wasn't a care in the world. Yippee! LOL...or is he...)

The feast was over and after minor lookouts as Heads, Harry and Hermione made their way to their very own Head Boy/Girl quarters.

"_Fina Neptune_." Harry said the password to the portrait of an old woman, so they could get inside. Hermione opened her eyes as wide as possible, hey the better to look at the stunning cozy common room. Candles lingered all over the ceiling. Though not too many of them since the great chimney was roaring with fire. All around there were shelves against the walls full of hundreds of books, much to Hermione's delight. She beamed. She could just imagine herself going through every book, and so could Harry. Harry saw that she looked happy and gorgeous when she beamed.

"So you like it, I'm guessing." He smiled. A hushed whispered "wow!" from Hermione answered his question.

It wasn't just the bookshelves that looked pretty. There were also armchairs and sofas. All were a deep blood red color, with golden throw pillows. In the corner there was a great ebony piano. (Harry knew how to play the piano. Remus taught him, as a pass time to try to get him to forget about Sirius for a while. It sometimes worked since he even sometimes wrote his own music. Hermione knew as well because her father had taught her when she was four years old. And she's known since. Nobody knew Harry could play the piano, except Remus and no one knew Hermione could play either, except her parents.) The carpet was also red though not as dark as the furniture. There were two long windows with golden drapes and curtains flowing down them.

"I think we should go unpack already. It's quite late." Said Hermione once she got used to the beautiful common room her and Harry were going to share, which by the way made it that much more beautiful.

They got to the top of the stairs. And the doors that led them to their rooms had there names engraved on them in a curvy font. Their rooms were across from each other. The only thing in between their rooms was a great bathroom. They smiled at each other and said 'goodnight' as well before going in to their separate rooms. Before opening the room Hermione wondered how Ron was fairing. Then she thought that he'd be snoring by now. It was quite late.

"Wow!" Another whisper came from Hermione's room. It was a grand room. A bit smaller than the common room. It was absolutely white, except the bed which was made out of cherry oak, as was her desk and the frame of one huge window. A table across from her bed was also made of cherry oak. Along with a couple armchairs outlined with the same wood, except the soft material on it, which was white. White comforter with white plushy soft pillows. The fluffiest white carpet, you'd ever set your feet on. The curtains were white and had this shiny silky white drapes over them. The curtains were open so Hermione could appreciate the gleaming full moon over the brilliant inky sky. And feeling in the mood of relaxation, due to the peaceful room, she changed into her pajamas, which were a white tank top and silky silver shorts. And she soon drifted into deep dreamless slumber, ready for the day tomorrow.

Harry's room was much like Hermione's except it didn't have flowers on his desk and it wasn't white, it was made up of different shades of blue to dark blue.

Harry was also sleeping. He dreamed that he was with Hermione under the big oak tree by the lake. And she was laughing at something funny he said. Oh how he loved to hear her laugh. It was charming. He was leaning into her to kiss her. And it was just as sweet as he could ever imagine. He could smell her hair. It was euphoric and addicting. She caused him euphoria. But before he could deepen the kiss they were sharing, a loud banging noise woke Harry from his beautiful dream.

"Harry! Wake up! We're going to be late for the first day!" Came Hermione's voice from outside his bedroom.

"Hermione it's only what...6: 30 am." Said Harry. He was irritated at the way she had awoken him up. This was definitely not the way he wanted to wake up, when he was sleeping with Hermione one door away.

"Well I'm going down to breakfast." Hermione sighed and Harry heard her going down stairs. He quickly got up showered and changed. He made his way out the portrait hole. Twenty minutes after Hermione woke him up, he was getting into the Great Hall for the most important meal of the day, as Hermione told him. Harry spotted Hermione and went to sit with her and a laughing Ron, Ginny, and Neville. After breakfast Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to History of Magic. The "_best_" way to start the first day of the last year of school, Harry thought sarcastically.

And soon enough Harry was drifting into sleep, as Professor Binns talked his monotonous talk about goblin rebellions. Then Harry jerked his head up to look at Hermione, who had just kicked him sideways, on his calf and gave him a 'Harry-James-Potter-You-Are-Not-Listening!' look. Harry thought about kicking her back and maybe elbowing her too, but for the love of God couldn't hurt her on purpose, even if it was for something silly and stupid like this. So he settled on giving her a 'I-Am-Too-Listening' look, while massaging his leg. And made it look like he was, and he was trying to listen. But it was just to damn boring! What can a guy do? Hermione was thankful that he was trying, which she quickly became aware of.

Their first week back was as good as a first week of school should be. It was loose and kind of fun as well, except History of Magic, which was always as boring as ever and Potions, (_ugh_!...everyone thought.)

Harry and Hermione had to fulfill their duties as Heads. Harry found this amusing, as he spent more time laughing with Hermione and the satisfaction of catching a few delinquent Slytherins, and giving them detention with Filch.

As their third week of school came to an end Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in their common room with a roaring fire and buried to the neck with homework. It was late and Harry finished earlier than Hermione, which rarely ever happened. But because Hermione had more courses than Harry she was slaving over a 3 ½ foot essay for Arithmancy. And Harry stared at her pretending to be reading a History of Magic book, which was the first clue that he totally wasn't reading. Hermione was sitting doing her essay on the table and Harry was "reading" the book on the couch a few feet away.

Harry was watching Hermione, her pretty legs were crossed as she eyed the bookshelves around her, and apparently she had spotted what she was looking for, a book, because she got up. She was staring at the book shelf. Harry looked at her amused thinking about how she would get the book down, since she didn't have her wand with her and the book was at least a foot away out of her reach. He smiled thinking about what she would attempt. Apparently she had nothing since she tried to stretch her arm up to try to reach it but failed miserably. Harry got up to help her. Hermione didn't know what he was doing until she felt him very close to her from behind. She turned around and saw Harry reaching for the book. He brought it down to her. Hermione felt like she needed to get away from him because he absolutely towered over her. Harry only smiled down at her. She blushed and went back to her table, muttering a "thanks" and resumed to doing the essay as Harry got back to "reading" the book saying "anytime."

She was growing tired, Harry noted. Her hair kept falling down her face and she would tuck it gently behind her ear as she wrote away.

"I'm finally done!" She yelled, making Harry jump a bit. "well I'm going to bed...you?"

"Nah." He said. And with that she left, leaving her bag behind.

Harry sat there for the next hour contemplating how he would make Hermione fall in love with him. He just needed to take chances...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Now that you're done, please review!...and you get cookies and warm milk...lol...please!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	4. Chapter 4: What Was Meant To Be

hi,

quick word...I have a song that Harry plays for Hermione later, and it'd be better if you listened to it online on your windows media player...or what ever music player you got...the singer is BEN JELEN, he's Scottish, I think...the song is called "FALLING DOWN."...if you listen to it, it's better, though you may not like him. (oh, and the name isn't "Hermione," obviously, it's "Isabel" you'll understand if you hear it, if you don't just skip that part.)

Enjoy!

A/N: It gets good soon!...oh before I forget, **PerfectPotterPrincess**, thanks for reviewing, and I know that they haven't talked much, but they do in this chapter, also the reason i don't have too much of Ron, is because i think he sometimes ruins things, though i still love him! Just he doesn't play a big role in this story. i give you cookies and warm milk...LOL...I wish!

oh and another thing before I forget...the Disclaimer...right...NOPE they aren't mine!...though I'll gladly take them

now here's the story...once again...Enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4: What Was Meant To Be

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

September went to an end and Harry found himself sitting with Hermione under the big oak tree, by the lake. They both had their backs resting on the trunk and were wrapped in their black uniform cloaks, it was a bit cold as October approached. They watched Ron play a bit more Quidditch because he thought he needed more practice for their first game of the season, which was tomorrow, Saturday. Harry would of joined him if he didn't need to devote his Friday afternoon and evening to do his homework. He also felt quite confident, as well as everyone else, that they would beat Slytherin.

"I think he's gotten loads better." Hermione said talking about Ron.

"Yeah. Me too." Harry said as he smiled down to her beside him. "He thinks he needs more practice for tomorrow. I say he's great at it. Quidditch finally comes natural to him. After this last Summer we spent at the Quidditch camp, with the help of Oliver, he's become a great Keeper." Hermione smiled at back at him.

Harry was leaning into her. She looked adorable. Her cheeks in shade of pink and her sweater in powder blue. As he looked down at her he remembered his dream from a month ago, and pulling all the courage he could muster, he gently kissed her tiny pink nose. Hermione looked at him with astonishing brown eyes as he made his way to her soft lips and his hand down to her lower back while the other around her waist. With his hands he embraced her closer to him. Hermione got over the shock of what was happening and closed her eyes to allow him to deepen the kiss. As she responded Harry only thought that she tasted better than he could have ever imagined. (_And she was letting him kiss her_!) He never knew a taste so sweet. He knew that Hermione had never kissed Krum, because he overheard Hermione talking to Ginny about it when they broke up. And he prided himself for clearly being her first. Her cheeks turned from light pink to red when he pulled away to study her. He smiled at her and said:

"I know that could of been under better circumstances, but Hermione I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you let me be your boyfriend?" He nervously asked her, as he found a little dandelion beside his leg and gave it to her, smiling weakly. She looked bewildered at first but gladly took the little flower smiling and nodding back at him. And she kissed him back, thoroughly enjoying it as much as Harry. They were officially a couple.

"So. You and Cho are really over then?" Asked Hermione after ten minutes of a comfortable silence between them.

Harry wondered what brought her to bring this up. But nonchalantly just said: "Yes. Her and I are history. It could never work out between me and her. It didn't in fifth year, and it didn't last year. I don't think I could ever give it an other chance with her." Hermione said nothing and continued to watch Ron play.

Harry and Cho went out last year. She asked him out in December and Harry accepted it willingly since Sirius was gone he felt like he needed that sort of love. Then three months later Cho wanted to take their relationship further and they had sex a few times, before she called it quits with Harry a month later. She said that she thought they would work out because they had known each other for two years. And Harry had to admit that even though she was good in bed, she was far too emotional and she made the sparks fly right out the window quickly. She was also 17, a year older than Harry, which made her maybe more ready, than he was at 16.

"Why do you ask that?" Queried Harry wanting to know why she would ask something so bluntly. Especially after the nice moments they had shared.

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious." She said looking down at her legs, twirling the little flower in her fingers.

"Well after it was my fault Sirius left...I felt...like I needed to experience that sort of thing, you know before voldemort finished me off." He tried lamely to end his sad statement jokingly.

"That's not funny, Harry. Voldemort's a bastard. And it was not your fault that Sirius isn't here. Besides Voldemort is dead and won't ever come back." She said stiffly. She felt discouraged at what Harry had said. And once again they felt a barrier between them. The same one that was there just after Sirius died, that separated Harry from the rest of the world, but worst of all it separated him from his friends.

"Hermione I don't want to talk about this ok, not right now...I need to be alone for a while." And with that he got up and left his sad girlfriend behind. Hermione looked down at her flower and a single tear rolled down her soft cheek. She quickly brushed it away, then got up and left.

Harry wasn't at dinner, so after dinner Hermione made her way to the Astronomy Tower. Where she knew Harry would be. He was there often after Sirius's death.

Harry felt a small hand on his shoulder as he sat on the tower looking into nothing but the space in front of him.

"You know me too well." He said in a boring manner, he knew it was Hermione.

"I know you just feel like being alone. But please don't shun yourself out from us...from me again." She said sadly sitting next to him.

"Sorry. I never meant to do that to anyone, especially to you...but I still feel like it was all my fault...I know it was." He said solemnly.

"No. Harry it wasn't your fault. Voldemort just knew how to manipulate. But he payed in the end." She whispered soothingly.

Harry got up in a heartbeat, surprising Hermione with his fast action and said loudly. "Hermione you just don't get it! No matter what you say! No matter what Dumbledore says I know in the end it was my fault! I have scars that won't ever heal...And I will always feel guilty about it! I will NEVER forgive myself for being so stupid!"

"Fine! It was your fault! If you wouldn't have been so stupid as to actually think he was in mortal danger he would still be here! If you would have only listened to me then none of this would have ever happened!" She said equally loud as Harry, who just stared at her and processed everything she had just said. Then she added softly as her eyes became sparkly with tears. "...is that what you wanted me to say...that everything was your fault..." then after a small pause her voice grew stronger and still Harry said nothing. "Good. Harry because that's the last time you'll ever hear me say that. That's something I can never ever again say, because I don't mean a single word of it...just...don't throw this away." And with a couple of tears going down her left eye she hurriedly walked away. And hastily went down the Astronomy stairs with more tears stinging her eyes and rolling down her cheeks freely.

Harry kicked the wall for his stupidity. He realized that he was acting the same way from before and no one liked it, not even himself. He felt so guilty for making Hermione cry on the first day of their relationship that he kicked the wall two more times out of anger towards himself.

When Hermione got to her bedroom, she cried as she changed into dark blue pajama pants and a long sleeve white pajama shirt.

Harry left the tower an hour later, rethinking what he had just done. He decided that it was time to go see Hermione and do everything necessary to get her to forgive him.

"_Fina Neptune_." He walked inside the portrait hole into the common room. Hermione was no where in sight. Harry headed to the stairs and to her door. He knocked. Hermione hesitated in answering the door, she knew it was Harry, but then she stood up from her bed and brushed away a few last tears. She opened the door.

"Hermione can I come in." She nodded. Harry saw in her eyes that she had been crying and mentally kicked himself again for making her shed tears for him.

"Hermione...I'm...sorry..." He sat down on her bed and Hermione did the same thing, but said nothing and waited for him to continue. "Hermione. I know I'm acting stupidly, just like I've done before. And I hated it then, and I hate it even more now. At least then I knew I wanted to be alone after my god father died, but not now. Now I need you by me." He looked at Hermione for a sign that she would say something, but saw nothing but a calm sad pretty face and sparkly brown eyes. He cupped her small hands in his large ones "Please Hermione, if you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me...I would...I would do anything you ask." Again he looked for a sign that she would talk, but didn't, so Harry decided he would kneel next to her and beg her to forgive him. Drastic, but he loved her too much to let her go.

"No! Don't." Whispered Hermione, interrupting him before he got on his knees. "Harry I'm sorry, I should have left you to be alone to solve this, I know you wanted to be alone at the time –."

"No please don't ask me to forgive you Hermione, you haven't done anything wrong. You've only helped, if it wasn't for you, and Ron. I might of still been wallowing in myself pity...I don't ever want that again." Hermione looked at him with sad eyes and just hugged him.

After she let go of him she said, "Harry. You should go rest. You've got a game tomorrow, and you need to win." He nodded and kissed her goodnight. Then he was walking away and out the door.

"Wait. Not yet." He said turning around and back to her. "I want to show you something, that will hopefully tell you how much I really want you back." Harry said motioning her to go downstairs with him.

He sat down on the piano bench. He started to play, and Hermione had no idea that he could, he started to sing:

At a stoplight in the middle of the night

Stuck in first, and I wonder if I should stay

The right is history and to my left the choice is right

But this seems a little bit too hard.

And all the questions come running through my mind– will I see this another way?

The simple truth is I'm falling, falling down,

And I don't want to drag you through the bottom

No

Then she says:

"_Sit in front of me, turn around you'll see, I'm everything you'd want _

All you'd ever need, come back into my world, you know I'm always yours."

And she makes so much sense, when she says: "don't throw this away."

It's hard to know what's real when it all seems wrong

But I promise you I'll find what's going on

I just need to follow the sun before I know

If I'll see this another way.

The simple truth is I'm falling, falling down

And I don't want to drag you through the bottom

No

Still you say:

"_Sit in front of me, turn around you'll see I'm everything you want all you'll ever need. _

Come back into my world. You know I'm still your girl."

And she makes so much sense, when she says: "don't throw this away."

Hermione you thread so lightly, floating with your pretty tresses

Even though your words cut deep, I can't deny the truth in them

On the phone she talks a lot and me I listen hopelessly,

So directionless, I head into oblivion.

And then I decide to give another random memory

To remind her how we looked out upon into the sea

Oh, Hermione, you always understood me,

Please Hermione, forgive me now...

And all the questions come running through my mind– will I see this another way?

The simple truth is I'm falling, falling down.

And I don't want to drag you through the bottom,

No I don't want to drag you through the bottom...

Forgive me now...

He stopped playing and looked at Hermione

"Oh." She whispered. "It was...amazing." He got up to sit next to her on the couch. "I didn't know you could play the piano..."

"Remus taught me over the past two summers."

"When did you write it?" It seemed a bit odd that he could write such a beautiful melody, when they've been mad for about half a day.

"I wrote it in my head. I spent most of the time in the tower thinking of it...I felt guilty, for everything I had done...and it wasn't until you paid me a visit that I got it all down." He said smiling gently.

"It was great. It's amazing, brilliant that you could do that and not write a single word down." She whispered on his chest, because they were snuggling next to each other in front of the crackling fire. Harry smiled at her sheepishly.

And after that they did not want to let go, so they fell asleep there together...it wasn't until about 3 am that Harry woke up, feeling something warm by him. He was still holding Hermione. He picked her up careful not to wake her and he took her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She looked so peaceful. And after a moment of silent watching, Harry went to sleep in his room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Winning!

Well, I hope you guys like my story so far, if you like it now, you might hate it (or love it) afterwards, because it gets ugly, but don't worry most people say it's worth reading, though not a lot of people have read it. I think this is the longest I've gone without posting, but you don't have to wait anymore, please REVIEW, don't forget!

Here's my next installment, ENJOY!...remember to review, and I'll do the same for you!

Disclaimer: They really aren't mine you know...they belong to wonderful JK, herself!

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5: Winning!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When morning came Gryffindor and Slytherin had their first game of the season. It was a nice day; the sun was shining, though not terribly bad, they were nice Quidditch conditions. And Harry noted the weather as he woke up at 8 am and went down to breakfast after changing into a black sweater and jeans. He saw Hermione was there talking with Ron, who beamed because he could finally show off everything he had learned at Quidditch camp to an audience. The team knew most of the things he could do because he taught it to them, since he was the captain. Hermione smiled brightly at him to show her support. They ate together not talking. Harry and Ron ate quietly and quickly because the match started at 10 am. And they still needed to change into their Quidditch gear and go through Ron's pep talk and last minute Quidditch plays.

At 9:55 a.m. they were out of the locker room and heading to the field. They mounted their brooms and got in the air when Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal the game had started. Gryffindor took position of the quaffle as soon as the whistle blew. And they scored a few times before Slytherin got a couple shots. The score was 50 to 20.

Harry circled around the stadium trying to spot the golden snitch, but in the middle of hundreds of cheering fans he spotted Hermione. She was clapping and cheering, (Ginny had just scored) she beamed and glowed. Her hair was flying due to the slight wind. Harry, remembering the night before had to force himself to search again for the snitch and turn away from her. Draco was doing the same thing, also trying to spot the golden snitch. Harry looked into the distance and spotted a twinkling light, _the snitch_. He motioned his firebolt to it, but as he was racing to it Draco did the same thing and made him fly off course by purposely knocking into him. They both lost sight of the little ball. He did this four more times and the score was now 110 to 40, Gryffindor in the lead. Draco tried to get Harry off course again but failed by a few inches and Harry tightly grasped the golden snitch, it's silver wings beating against his hand like crazy. Madam Hooch's whistle blew and the game was over. Gryffindor won 260 to 40. Easy game.

The crowd was running towards the winning team clapping and laughing. And Harry cheered along with his team for their first victory of the season. Hermione, forgetting everything, ran to him. Harry saw her coming to him, her hair flying behind her as was her Gryffindor scarf and her blood red pea coat was open and swaying slightly, revealing a golden orange colored cotton tank top (Gryffindor colors!) She gave him another rib cracking hug, which Harry gladly welcomed. He softly laughed in her ear, breathing in her flowery hair scent. She backed away from him. And they nodded at each other to show that what had happened the day before on the Astronomy Tower had established a greater bond and that they should just forget about everything else that had gone wrong.

Harry pulled her in another hug and kissed her pink, soft, delicious lips. The crowd around them looked at them and started to cheer and clap again twice as loud and some of them shouted in happiness: "Wooooo!" and "go Harry!"

The crowd later started to walk back up to the castle to party all day long till the wee hours in the morning. Gryffindors were gonna party themselves sick with bottles of butterbeer and firewhisky.

Hermione left Harry to go and change from his sweaty Quidditch gear. After he changed he was leaving the locker room and remembered that Hermione would always hug him after he won a game no matter how disgustingly sweaty and smelly he was, but Cho never came near him, even though he wanted to hold her, so they could share his victory together.

"Potter! This is the last time you defeat me," came Draco's usual cold voice; his nostrils flared a bit.

"Shove off! Malfoy! I'm in no mood for you." Harry spat back at him and he started to walk away. And without looking back at him Harry heard Malfoy say:

"I'm gonna hurt you in the worst way...I don't threaten in vain." He said. "I'll make you pay, Potter. Mark my words..."

Harry was far too happy to pay any attention to the stupid little threats Malfoy always threw at him. Harry was so happy all he wanted to do was find Hermione and hold her close to him. And soon his wish came true...

"Harry!" She said excitedly as she walked towards him. Harry was coming in through the portrait hole towards her as well. She pulled him in a tight hug. He motioned her to the couch of the Heads common room. With a huge smile he told her to sit down. The roaring fire crackled merrily.

"It's so awesome that Gryffindor won the game, especially because we won to those gloating Slytherins...you won." Hermione said rather breathlessly and smiling.

"I really wanted to win. And I also thought of you...And that hopefully you would no longer be mad at me for being so stupid to say what I said yesterday. You were right. You always are...you know when I was trying to look for the snitch all I saw was you...my head instinctively turned to see you." Harry told her truthfully. Hermione blushed at his statement. Harry seeing her blush just smiled at her, took her small warm hand in his large palm and kissed her. Hermione parted her lips to welcome him in. With every stroke of his tongue, he sent shivers down her spine. Harry continued to tease her, while holding her tightly in his arms. He still couldn't believe the way she fit into his arms with such beauty, and ease...He would of liked to stay that way forever, not care about anything and just protect her from everything. He loved her. _And she loved him_...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Hey sorry, this is a short chapter, I'm not too good at writing Quidditch matches because, well let's just say that I view Quidditch the way Hermione does...hehe...yeah, it's not great...


	6. Chapter 6: Fly!

hullo everyone,

well I'm a bit disappointed because haven't gotten too many reviews...sighs...but don't worry, I'm still posting the chapters, I'll admit one of the previous chapters (4) was pretty cheesy, yeah sorry about that, but here's ch. 6, hope you like it, well here it goes...ENJOY!

lemons!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6: Fly!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Time was going by like crazy! It had been almost a month since the last Quidditch game and because Slytherin had defeated Hufflepuff, it was Gryffindor up against Slytherin once again tomorrow, Halloween.

Today was Friday and during Arithmancy Hermione got a note from Padma. It said:

My Hermione,

Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 9pm.

I've got a surprise.

Don't look for me just come. Please...

–_H_

Hermione looked at Padma expectantly, she just shrugged, meaning she had no clue.

Hermione wondered a million things, but what could Harry possibly want, in the Astronomy Tower? Was he planning something? Well he was, but why? Well she didn't have to worry for long, because her questions would soon be answered.

Hermione was in her bedroom getting dressed. She wanted to look nice for Harry. She put on a light hue of eye shadow that brought out her eyes. And a faint clear gloss that only made her lips more soft and kissable. She put on a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and a button up white long sleeve top. She made sure her hair was soft and her curls were smooth and tender.

Hermione left the common room at 8:45 pm. She got up at the Tower, but saw nothing when she got there. She walked a bit further, admiring the huge full moon as she did.

"Harry..." She called out. "Harry...are you out here..." then she felt a large hand grab her around the waist and turn her around.

"Hi...do you know what day it is?..." Asked Harry, smiling and looking into her brilliant chocolate eyes. "It's been a month since you became my girl." Hermione just smiled a huge smile at him, it dawned on her how truly caring and loving he really was. "And I think that calls for a celebration..." he brought his other hand around. It had been concealing a single flower, a red carnation. "I know these are your favorite."

"They are." Hermione said sighing and breathing in the carnation. "Oh. Harry you're wonderful." Harry leaned in and cupped her little face with his hands and kissed her...

"Wait...there's more," he said happily. Harry took her hand and pulled her towards the edge of the Tower. Hermione made a little gasp. She was terrified of heights.

"I want to teach you how to fly." He said picking up his Firebolt.

"WHAT! Harry. No! I can't. You _KNOW _I can't." Hermione flatly refused to get anywhere near that broom. She was terribly scared of heights, and was not going to overcome her fear at that precise moment.

"Come on. Hermione, I want to teach you how to fly. It's one of the best feelings in the world. I want you to know that feeling. Feeling free in the vast sky, it's brilliant." He pulled her closer to him. "I promise nothing will hurt you with me." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh no...I can not believe I'm gonna do this." She looked at his emerald eyes helplessly. He smiled and made her mount the Firebolt. He quickly got on it as well, sitting in back of her, he put his hands around her small waist and held her closer.

"Ok. Ready." Hermione gave a nervous small laugh, like she could ever be ready for this and gulped slightly. "Hold on to the broom tightly with both hands." Harry didn't need to tell her this, it was her first instinct to grab onto anything she could just to make sure she wouldn't fall. Keeping her hands tightly grasping the broom was a different story, she was shaking from too much fear. Harry noticed and laughed a little.

"Stop laughing! I know this comes natural to you, but it's practically the only thing I'm afraid of," she whined.

"Ok. I promise not to laugh." He smiled. And they took off.

"Oh...my...god." Was all she got out. "...Harry. I really don't like flying." They flew around the castle in the darkness for about 10 minutes. It was a great feeling, Hermione had to admit. It was dangerous, yet safe, with Harry. The cool night air hit their faces and Hermione held the broom tighter. Breathing in the air, she braced herself to look down. When she did she gasped. "Harry! We're so high up!" She yelled horror struck. There was absolutely _no _way she would _ever _mount a broom again.

"I know." He whispered in her ear.

"Harry lets go back down." She pleaded. And he had to do anything she would ask.

When they reached the Astronomy Tower Hermione quickly got off, she looked like she wanted to kiss the ground. Harry had to laugh. She was hopeless.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, but nonetheless joined him in laughter.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...it's really funny..." he managed to get out between laughs.

"I don't get it _you_ make it look _so_ easy." She told him.

"That's because it is...for me." He said and Hermione playfully punched him.

Then the two of them headed for their common room.

"Wow! Harry when did you do this...I was here last." Hermione said excitedly as she walked in the common room, which was full of red roses and red carnations everywhere. There was also red petals on the ground and the candles lingering the ceiling were bewitched to stay dim. The table was set up beautifully, apparently they were to have dinner as well as learn to fly...there was classical music playing quietly in the background.

"Well Ron and Luna helped me out...I gave Ron the password, and he said he would bring his girlfriend to help him, since she was a girl and had a relatively good idea of what you would like. And the food is compliments of Dobby." Harry explained as she smiled a huge warm smile.

"This is stunning, Harry." She said in a mist of aw's.

They sat down, ate, talked, snogged, ate some more, until they snogged one last time before heading to their rooms for a good sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not Over Yet

hola,

Ok guys, this chapter gets **REALLY UGLY! DO NOT!** read if you get easily offended by adult themes! Be forewarned that this is a disturbing chapter, with violence, and possibly forceful acts. If you don't want to go through it, just skip it, when you sense danger coming. From now on the rating is a real solid **M, **no joke, please be cautious.

Lemons!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7: It's Not Over Yet

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As morning came again, Quidditch rivalry was in the air. Gryffindors were against the Slytherins again. And it was Halloween...

"Come on Harry!" Yelled Ron. Harry was dressing very slowly thinking about Hermione. "You have to change into Quidditch gear. It's almost time for the game to start."

"Alright, Ron...there I'm done."

The team made their way out to the stadium. But before it was time to really get out there and show everyone exactly who they were, Hermione came around under an umbrella and kissed Harry a brief gentle kiss.

"That was for good luck...I hope you win." She whispered in his ear as they hugged. When she backed away and was leaving Harry was stumped at her sweet action. His teammates noticed and were giving him triumphed looks and pats on the back.

"Ok team. We're ready to go ." Said Ron to the huddled team.

"Ron this weather is horrible. We'll be soaked and drenched in rain as soon as we take a step out there." Ginny whined.

"I know. Harry do that charm that will repel the water from your glasses. Everyone do the same. At least we'll be able to see better. I think the Slytherins are too stupid to think of it, so we'll at least have that advantage." Said Ron comforting.

And as soon as they got out, they were wet. Harry could barely see the stands much less the person he was looking for. He needed to win this game. He needed to catch the snitch for Hermione.

The last time the weather was this horrible was in their third year. And we all know how that ended...

Slytherin had scored twice already. The score was 20 to 0. Harry needed to find the snitch. They had been playing for an hour, and Slytherin was in the lead with 90 to 50.

Harry decided that Malfoy's team was getting too ahead for his liking, when Malfoy spotted the snitch twice, but thankfully lost it. He decided to drag him off course and performed the Wronski Feint. It worked.

Malfoy couldn't get his broom in the air on time and he fell to the ground cursing Harry and sporting a bleeding lip. He was really angry...And 5 minutes later Harry held on tightly to the golden snitch. Gryffindor had won once again this time 200 to 90.

As the rain pounded them, all the Gryffindors cheered as they came down to greet their favorite team. Hermione came yelling. She was really happy, though Harry couldn't really hear her over the cheering crowd.

"Oh! Harry you're drenched in water." She said as she pulled him under an umbrella.

"I did it for you." He said smiling. He was so happy.

"Oh Harry. You are the best!" She said as she squeaked slightly and held onto Harry very tightly.

"Is he, Granger?" Came Malfoy. "You'd think someone like _you_, potter, would have already died, and left everyone in peace already, right Grang–"

"Shove it, Malfoy! Now go away...I'm sure that the slut behind you," she said pointing at Pansy, "is more than glad to satisfy you." Hermione spat at him.

"Something you wouldn't know about right Potter. Oh and don't forget what I said a month ago, this time it stands for sure." And Malfoy walked off.

"What was he talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he answered her. But the fact was that he did remember Malfoy's threat of hurting him where it hurt most, but he didn't think Malfoy would be stupid enough to try something, so he pushed his worry to the back of his mind.

"Harry you're going to get a cold. Lets go." She said when Harry sneezed.

"Hermione. I'm fine, but yeah lets go. I'm hungry." He sneezed again.

"Harry. You're getting sick," Hermione pulled him in the castle towards the Heads common room, so he could change into warm clothes.

This Halloween was perfect, except maybe the weather, depending who you were. All the students flocked to their common rooms after the Halloween Feast. Everyone was going to get drunk. Firewhisky rounds were more common after a Quidditch match than clothes were, whether you lost or won.

"Hey. Hermione lets go to the Prefects common room. Ron's there and they got firewhisky for everyone." Harry tried to persuade her to go.

"No! Harry you have to rest a while, you're sick. Besides I've got Head duty. I need to take rounds around the corridors to ma–."

"Come on! Hermione. No one will be out at this time. Everyone's getting drunk and having a good time, even the Slytherins. No one is stupid enough to be out walking in the corridors when they are drunk. Lets just go for tonight...it'll be fun...I promise. "

"Oh. Harry you're making this difficult for me..." Harry smiled knowing she would give in. "Tell you what...er, it's almost 9 pm. In 20 minutes," she said looking at her watch. "I'll go do rounds now and you go meet me in the Prefects common room in an hour...ok."

"Fine." said Harry. He wanted to go now, but Hermione wouldn't abandon her job, and Harry admired her perseverance and determination.

"Good. Now for this hour I would like it if you went to rest, so you don't get even worse."

"I'm not sick...but fine, I'll do what you say." He smiled reassuringly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get dressed and you head upstairs, now." She ordered, and Harry obliged.

Hermione went to her bedroom, and changed into a cute black peasant dress that went a couple inches above her knees, with Harry in mind for later. Though she wouldn't do anything just yet, they have only been going out for a month!

She put on her make up. She liked the natural look, so everything was light, she finished with a soft clear gloss, and she looked brilliant, she glowed. Before she left she went to knock on Harry's door and told him she was leaving. Then she went down stairs, got her black uniform cloak and put in on before she left.

As she was walking down the corridor 10 minutes in her round, she felt a sudden coldness around the castle. Subconsciously she felt a small feeling of foreboding as her footsteps echoed eerily around the walls. The dankn corridors were lit by a few torches lingering on the walls.

She was so cold now that she now wished she would have worn something more covering. But she couldn't go back so she pulled her cloak closer around her body and decided to suck it up at least until Harry's arms greeted her again. And as she walked down the corridors, she began to day dream about all the romantic things Harry ever did for her: the oak tree, the song, teaching her to fly, the romantic dinner, not to mention all the kisses he gave her, he was a great kisser. It was no wonder all her friends like Padma, Parvati, Ginny, and Luna envied her when she talked about Harry in front of them, but hey they were the ones that insisted on learning all the details. They would all sigh out lout at the thought of having their boyfriends do the same for them. It was great knowing you were the lucky one to have the _best _boyfriend in the world...

Out of no where she felt two big hands tighten around her slender waist and she tried to scream but his pale hand blocked her mouth. Next thing she knew she was grabbed by the arm and roughly thrown in a dark small room, it was one of the rooms they used for storage with old brooms, boxes, and a few stacks of old books. He slammed her against the wall and she gasped for air as she stumbled down.

There was no light in the room but the gleaming full moon outside and as she was getting up, she saw his pale face and grey stony eyes, it was Malfoy. Her eyes became very wide. She felt fear race over her entire body faster than the speed of light. And first instinct to anyone in that situation is to flee. She tried just that, but he got a hold of her again. He grabbed her arms tightly. He was too strong and as tall as Harry and Ron, maybe an inch taller, he was quickly overpowering her. His grip on her arms was so tight and painful, she could feel bruises forming already.

She was struggling too much that he again threw her on the stone cold floor and as she was trying to regain what was happening he took her wand out of her robe and threw it as far from her reach as he could...Without her wand she was hopeless and vulnerable...

He pulled her up by the hair and Hermione yelled.

"Shut up! Listen mudblood, you say one more word and _I will kill you right now_!" He said to her and pulled her very close to him against the wall. Hermione felt his hot breath on her face, she smelled the firewhisky on him. Hermione was revolted by the smell and she turned her head to the side away from him, and started to cry. She started to shake violently out of fear and nausea, that Draco had to hold her tightly to stop her from shaking so hard. She was shocked and more frighten than she had ever been in her whole life. She was scared, she didn't have a real idea of what he could do to her, and she couldn't find her voice to scream.

"There now. That's more like it." He said as he smiled cruelly to her, still holding her tightly. Hermione felt a terrible feeling of foreboding, she started to breathe rapidly and unevenly, letting the tears fly down her face freely.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked. At least her voice didn't betray her. If she sounded the way she felt, she might as well just drop dead right there on the spot.

"Why don't you like me, Granger?...Well that doesn't matter...You're mine now, but tell me what can Potter give you that I can't. I can give you _anything _and _everything _you'd ever want. The world would be completely yours. He could never offer anything like that to you. Sure he has money, but compared to me he's worthless. I mean what does he have that I haven't got. If anything I have more...much more."

"I hate you, Malfoy. There's no way in hell that I would ever consider you." She whispered through gritted teeth to him as she glared in all defiance.

"Fine," he whispered and his eyes flashed more anger and venom than ever before. With out any warning he put his hand on her soft hair and began to stroke it, Hermione flinched and was repulsed by his touch. "You look beautiful tonight. Well every day...but this cloak has to go." And he stripped her from her robe forcefully and she whimpered, she felt so naked in that dress and with his full weight shoving against her on the wall the feeling was unbearable. She felt like throwing up and collapsing, hoping to wake up in Harry's arms. His eyes apparently were having a feast over her body. "This dress is going to make things way to easy for me...You picked a good day to dress like an innocent slut."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as his large, cold hand brushed against her bare shoulder. Hermione quickly opened her eyes and tried to give him a warning look; she was terrified of what he might be about to do. His hand trailed up to her face and slowly back down to her neck, making her wince. She was quivering violently as it reached her breast. Even though she had her clothes on she felt nauseous and naked.

"Not scared of me are you, Granger?" He said sarcastically, his disgusting smelling breath hitting her skin.

All she could do was struggle against him. She fought, but it was useless, her work was in vain and that bastard just laughed at her attempts.

"Come on. You know you want this as bad as I do." His hands were on her hips and his fingers were really digging into her skin. Pressing himself hard against her she could feel him getting aroused. She was so sickened by the bulge in his pants that she tightened her fists into tiny white balls and pounded on his chest as hard as she could and she was screaming.

She didn't get very far, but a slap across his face that left a bleeding scratch on him made him very angry and he pulled her from the arms and threw her on the ground as hard as he could. Hermione began to cry. She could feel the tears stinging their way down. Her body was aching with pain. "You stupid bitch! Now you know you're gonna pay for that." He said wiping away the blood. And with that he put his whole weight on top of her as she was on the ground trying to get up. He was way too heavy for her, she couldn't move at all. His legs were painfully pushing against her thighs.

"No! Please Malfoy! Please don't! Please!" She cried as he kissed her neck. His hands were hungry for her body as they pounded all over her. And once again she felt the bulge in his pants getting bigger, and it was disgusting. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would jump out her throat along with her insides.

He let his hands roam over her breast leering at her as he did. Hermione's fists were clenched, knuckles white, her teeth gritted and her eyes closed tighter than ever, hoping he would stop soon. His movements were rushed as if she'd disappear at any second but he was clearly enjoying it. Suddenly his hand moved away and Hermione thought that he would finally stop, but then he slipped his hands under her dress and began to hungrily caress her smooth thigh. She closed her legs tightly but he just easily moved them part again with one swift movement of his hand.

"Come on Granger," he said angrily, "take this like the slut you are."

He stroked her inner thigh and all she could do was wish she were dead. "NO! Please Malfoy! I've never done this before! Please! PLEASE! Stop! Please!" Her lungs felt like they were going to burst open if she yelled any harder. His pants seemed to tighten as she said this. Now he was so happy for getting to do this to her before Potter did that he quickly pushed her panties to the side as he smiled at her coldly and cruelly. She didn't want to lose her virginity to her worst enemy - Malfoy. But before she did he was going to cause her a lot of pain, so Potter would never forget what he was capable of. Hermione was his mark...

His right hand roamed over her panty line. Hermione only cried and yelled for him to stop, she yelled with all the strength and with his left hand he slapped her across the face. It stung like hell, and before Hermione cried again she waited for the white light stinging her eyes to subside a little, so she could gather the rest of her energy.

His right hand suddenly slipped inside her. His finger caused Hermione so much pain, she cried out like she had never before.

"Ow! Please stop it! Ow it hurts!" she yelled, "please don't! Ow!" She cried with all her might. And all of a sudden he got off of her.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_Oh this is hopeless. I can't sleep,_ Harry thought. He was too excited from his Quidditch victory and he wasn't sick, like Hermione thought. He smiled to himself as he thought of her. Then he sneezed. Though he was positive he wasn't sick at all.He decided to go see Ron and just wait for Hermione there. She had just left 15 minutes ago. He wouldn't have to wait to long for her, so he left.

He was walking down the Prefect corridor. And told the password to the portrait and went into the Prefect common room.

"Hey Ron." Harry said smiling at his friend. "Where's everyone else?" He asked Ron.

"Oh. They went to get more firewhisky from the Gryffindor common room. Those prats took most of it. What gits," he said laughing. Harry also laughed and nodded, but then he heard a faint scream...

"Ron, did you hear that?" He asked

"Hear what mate?" Then Harry heard it again, and so did Ron.

"That." Harry whispered. It sounded like...Hermione. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Harry. What's directly under this floor?" Ron asked urgently.

"I don't know...it's the floor with a bunch of un used rooms...er, I think."

"Dammit Potter. What good is being Head Boy, if you don't even know your way around here."

They heard it again.

"Lets go. I think Hermione's in trouble!" Said Ron. Harry didn't need telling twice. He was practically out the room before Ron finished his sentence.

"Harry! Wait up!"

"Ron, Hermione's in trouble, and every second can count. _Hurry up_!" They followed her voice until they found where she was. And in opening the door. Harry and Ron were in shock at what they found...

Malfoy had his disgusting hands all over Hermione, then he slapped her powerfully across the face, causing her head to turn to the right violently in surprise.

Then she started to yell, "Ow! Please stop it! Ow it hurts!" she yelled, "please don't! Ow!" She cried.

Ron acted first and went to get the filthy bastard off of his friend. Harry was in shock. Anger was rising in him faster than lightning. And Hermione recoiled herself to the wall, hugging her legs pulling them close upon her chest, and crying non stop.

Harry joined Ron in beating up that disgusting scumbag. Malfoy had two black eyes and was cowering on the floor whimpering in pain. Ron left him and went over to kneel next to Hermione.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, Hermione just kept crying and hugging her legs even tighter. "Harry!" He yelled. Harry stopped kicking Malfoy and ran to Hermione and kneeled on the other side as well.

"Harry I think he did something to her." Ron whispered with a grave expression on his face. Harry looked at him hopelessly knowing what he meant.

"Hermione are you ok? Please tell us." He said barely above a whisper. And at that precise moment Ron put his hand on Hermione's arm.

"Don't touch me!...please...just don't ever touch me..." she said crying. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both thinking the worst.

"Hermione. It's us, sweetpea. We won't ever hurt you, you know that." Said Ron soothingly. Hermione lifted her head slowly and looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. Harry again felt anger race through his body at seeing how sad she looked, because of what Malfoy did, what ever he did. All he wanted was to make everything in her world perfect again. He just wanted to see her laugh. Every tear caused him so much anger and despair. Hermione stayed still, silently sobbing and all of a sudden she flung her arms around Ron's neck and held on to him for her dear life.

"Hermione...please tell us, what did that scumbag do to you...I swear if he hurt you I'll kill him." Said Harry. At these words Hermione let go of Ron, like if she had been burned, and began to sob uncontrollably, in the same position she was before. Anger filled Harry's body again, and he felt like he could not breathe. "I swear I'll kill him! I'll KILL you Malfoy!" He roared and he got up and ran to Malfoy and started to beat him up again, picking him up from the collar and punching his stomach, he yelled, "YOU DISCUSTING BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR SLIMY HANDS ON HER. HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF HER THAT WAY, SCUMBAG...HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, MALFOY! HUH? DO YOU LIKE GETTING HURT!" He threw him on the ground and kicked him. "DO YOU LIKE TO FORCE GIRLS NOW!" Harry bellowed, pulling him up again, but this time he had Malfoy pinned to the wall and had both of his hands tightly around his throat. "I swear I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" And he pressed his hands over Malfoy's throat even tighter.

"Harry please, stop!." Hermione tried to yell. She would die if Harry killed Malfoy and was sent to Azkaban because of her. Seeing her reaction Ron quickly got up and went to prevent Harry from killing Malfoy. Ron took Harry by the arms to hold him back. He said something Hermione didn't hear, but whatever it was it made Harry run to Hermione and he then put his arms around her tightly.

"Is it true?" He asked. "Did he hurt you?" He said it all with so much concern.

Hermione finally managed to stop crying and Ron said, "Hermione please tell us what he did. Please." Harry let go of her to allow her to talk

Hermione reluctantly nodded. Still sprawled on the floor she hugged herself again not knowing where to start.

"Hermione...did he...you know...get that far?" Asked Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at him.

Hermione shook her head weakly. "No...but it was so disgusting..." she whispered. Harry and Ron sighed greatly with relief. "He...he...put his hand...on me..." she cried again. After she spoke Harry and Ron knew what she was talking about.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

now please! REVIEW, ok...u know you want to...ok I want you to, but come on!


	8. Chapter 8: Will It Be Ok?

now we'll see how they're all fairing. poor Hermione and harry, anyway, this isn't all the bad things to come. keep reading!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 8: Will It Be Ok?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry helped her get up. They exited the room leaving a whimpering, bleeding Malfoy behind. As they were walking Harry took off his cloak. They stopped walking and he put it on Hermione. Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She bent forward like if she was going to vomit. She was cold. The castle was freezing.

"Hermione come on. We're going to the Hospital Wing. We'll tell Dumbledore." Hermione looked up to Harry thinking of what the Headmaster would say if he knew what had happened to her. Harry saw she really looked sick. Then she collapsed. Harry scooped her up in his strong arms before she could fall to the floor.

He started to walk away fast, when he noticed that Ron wasn't following him. He turned around with Hermione in his arms.

"Come on Ron! What are you waiting for," he said angrily.

"Sorry...It's just that she looks so fragile and small..." he trailed off.

"Oh Ron! She _is_ small and fragile." He growled in frustration. "Now let's go!" And with that they hurried and ran to the Hospital Wing. When they got there Ron opened the door for Harry to come in, since he was still carrying the unconscious Hermione. Ron ran up ahead of Harry and yelled for Madam Pomfrey.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Weasley? Why are you yelling? Who do you got there Potter? Why are you carr–."

"Malfoy attacked Hermione Mam." Interrupted Ron.

"Oh my goodness...here, over here, put her down on this bed," she said fast. She motioned for Harry to lay the small girl down on one of the beds. "Now get out of here. Let me examine her. Oh, but first both of you go find your Head of House and the Headmaster. We must inform them immediately. Now shoo go..." Harry was reluctant to go and have to leave Hermione with that bastard still on the lose, but he had to go for her sake.

When they were out in the corridor Harry said, "Ron you go find McGonagall. I'll go get Dumbledore." Ron nodded in agreement and they ran in opposite directions.

Harry stumbled into the Headmaster on his way to his office.

"Harry is something the matter?" He said smiling calmly, but seeing Harry's urgent expression his face became serious.

"Professor, you've got to come with me to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was attacked by Malf–."

"Lead the way and tell me exactly what happened, Harry." They started to walk fast to the Hospital Wing.

"Me and Ron found them, sir. He was attacking her...forcing her to..." Harry found he couldn't even finish his sentence and Dumbledore walked even faster, taking longer strides.

When they got there Ron and McGonagall were already there waiting for Pomfrey to finish her examination with Hermione.

"Albus, did Harry inform you of what happened?" Asked McGonagall.

"I would like the whole story, Harry, Ron, if you please?" Said Dumbledore as he turned from McGonagall to the two young men.

Harry and Ron said everything they had seen. And by the end of it all Professor McGonagall was looking ghostly white and about ready to faint, while Dumbledore looked calm, but his eyes were not twinkling and anger flashed through them as he thought of how someone could hurt one of his best students, or just any of his students for that matter.

Then Madam Pomfrey slid the curtains the separated Hermione from the rest of them to the side and she came to them.

"Albus," she said. She had an angry expression and yet her face looked grave and sad. "I hope that you really punish whoever it was that attacked her beca–."

"We told you it was Malfoy that...hurt her." Said Harry angrily.

"Poppy exactly what is wrong with her. Can you decipher?" Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Of course I can," she went on angrily. "She wasn't raped but she definitely struggled..." All eyes were on the Medi-Witch as she said the word 'raped' so bluntly. "She has bruises all over her body." Harry felt anger soar in him. "Where is _Mr. Malfoy_?" She asked.

"He's in the 6th floor in the 4th room on the left." Explained Ron.

"Thank you Ron. Minerva please go find Professor Snape, and tell him about the recent events that have taken place." Said Dumbledore serenely.

"Yes, of course." Finished McGonagall sternly as she went.

"Poppy, how exactly is she? Will she wake soon?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Right now: I put her on a Sleeping Draught. Even though she is unconscious, she's really hurt The potion will allow her to wake tomorrow at around noon perhaps."

"May we see her?" Asked Ron turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"I suppose. But she won't wake 'til tomorrow, so mind you don't even try it." She warned.

Harry and Ron nodded and moved towards Hermione's bed. She looked so peaceful, Harry noted, even though her eyelids were red and her face was shiny from were the trail of tears had rolled down.

Harry stared at her and took her small limp hand in his palm and caressed it with his thumb, just as Professor Snape was coming in.

"Sir, what exactly is this I hear about Granger and Mr. Malfoy? What is going on?" The greasy teacher inquired with his soft evil voice.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy attacked Hermione...and tried to force himself upon her." Snape still showed no emotion whatsoever. His eyes were pitch black like always, but that was it.

"And?" Was all that Snape said.

"_And, _Severus, if these two boys wouldn't of stopped _him, _this child would have been taken advantage of!" McGonagall said pointing at Hermione, "if she's here now, how exactly do you think she'd be fairing if he would have succeeded!" She snapped at him. "I don't even want to think of that." She whispered to herself, nonetheless they all heard. And she went on, "Albus how could this of happened here?"

"Severus, Minerva, please calm down, we need to discuss this in my office, would you to be kind enough to accompany me?" Requested Dumbledore. And with that the three adults left to establish a proper punishment for Malfoy.

"Boys I would advise you to go and get some sleep for tomorrow. I believe Miss Granger will need you for the day ahead," said the Medi-Witch.

"No Mam. We wanted to stay right here with he–" began Harry.

"Harry, mate. She's right. We both need to shower and rest, so we can be here with her when she awakes...she will need us." Ron reasoned with Harry, who very reluctantly nodded. He wanted to stay with her, but he couldn't think of himself at a time like this, when Hermione needed him the most. "I know you want to stay, but we need to think of her for tomorrow." Finished Ron as if reading Harry's thoughts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Over

hey,

everyone, here's your next chapter!

oh and to my reviewer **purebloodprince **I tried to email u, but your hotmail account, says it doesn't exist, what's up? I was going to email u this, but oh well.

to **purebloodprince**: I'm REALLY glad that you liked my story! Keep on reading it and I think you'll like it.

oh hey i really hate Ron too, he's ok in the books, but I CANNOT see him and Hermione together I just CAN'T!...Blah!

i don't like that couple, i hate it when other people say that they'll end up together, and personally i think that harry and hermione will end up together, just not in the 6th book. maybe they'll get a bit further in their "friendship", further than book 5, i mean. but honestly my real opinion is that they'll be Head Girl/Boy and get together in book 7, (maybe towards the end),like Harry's parents did, that's what i think...JKR is a great writer...and i see that you've written a story, i'm gonna go check it out, once i'm done writing this. I'll review for u, by the way how old are you?...

mysteriousneptune17

p.s...remember read my story and review...cookies and warm milk to u if u do!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 9: It's Over

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had a very restless night. He could not sleep. He thought of all the proper punishments for Malfoy and grimaced at the thought of him. He tossed angrily in his sheets. It was 3:30 am before he finally got some sleep.

He awoke at 6 am and got up in a rush. He showered and dressed in a dark green long sleeve polo and jeans.

As he practically ran to the Hospital Wing he came across Ron who was heading to waken him up so they could go see Hermione together.

It was 6:20 am now. They entered the Hospital room and found Madam Pomfrey bending over Hermione fixing her pillow. As they neared her they both saw she looked calm and relaxed sleeping in comfortable light blue pajamas that the Medi-Witch provided for her.

"You two are early. I didn't expect you so soon." She told them as they sat beside her bed. "I'll leave you two to look after her. I trust you to inform me if anything happens?" They both nodded at her and she left.

They sat in silence for the next three hours. With the exception of Pomfrey telling them to go down to breakfast, which they fully denied until Hermione would wake up.

Harry looked at Hermione and she was breathing evenly, her chest was slowly coming up and down. Then she jerked her eyes open and sat up bolt straight. Harry and Ron jumped up a little when she woke in a start. She looked around bewildered.

"Hermione it's ok. Lay back down sweetpea." Ron whispered to her and motioned her to back down.

"No." Was all she said, she tried to ask what happened, she couldn't remember why she was there. But as soon as all the memories flooded back in her mind, tears began to roll silently down her cheeks.

"Oh, child your awake." Said Madam Pomfrey rushing to her. "I didn't expect you to wake for a few more hours. I'll be right back, I've got to go inform the Headmaster."

"Hermione, do you...er – remember what happened?" Asked Harry, slightly nervous. She nodded slowly once. Harry moved towards her and embraced her. She put her arms on his chest. He kissed her forehead as he supported her. Ron soothed her back. No one moved for a couple of minutes. Then Dumbledore came walking in to them. Harry let go of her, he thought Dumbledore might want to interrogate her.

"Hermione I know the last thing you want right now is to be questioned, but unfortunately we can not sentence Draco to anything without your testimony first." Hermione nodded as she slowly processed what was being said. So it wasn't a nightmare! _And_ she would have to talk about it, tell it! It's outrageous...but has to be done...he needs to pay.

"Is it true that you were tried to be forced upon by Mr. Draco Malfoy?" Questioned Dumbledore.

Hermione merely nodded, as more tears came down. She saw a guilty expression on Dumbledore, and he was crestfallen and the twinkle in his eyes left once again.

"Oh, but it wasn't your fault. Please don't feel bad," she said. Dumbledore looked up at her and smiled a small smile to her. A little of his twinkle returned and he nodded.

"Hermione, it would be best if you got something to eat, and rest." Advised Dumbledore.

"It most certainly is! I need you to stay here and rest. I'll get something for the three of you to eat from the kitchens." Said the Medi-Witch.

Dumbledore came to see them again before dinner started.

"Madam Pomfrey, would it be wise if they attend dinner in the Great Hall?" Inquired the Headmaster.

A reluctant nurse nodded. "Albus I really wanted to keep an eye on her for the whole day, but I suppose so."

"My dear students if I could have your attention please, before you become too interested in our dinner." He stated calmly a little after dinner had started, where Hermione, Ron, and Harry tried to be as happy as they could. With a few jokes from their friends it helped. No one knew what had happened between them, but everyone knew that Malfoy had been expelled. Why? No one knew exactly why. "As you might already know there will be Grand Ball this year." The students quickly started to whisper to each other. "We will not be having a Yule Ball this Christmas, instead we'll have a Grand Ball. It will be held on the first day of Spring in late March, and it would be nice if you all had a good time and came. The Grand Ball will allow only those of fourth year and older." Some younger students put on disapproving looks others looked confused. Wasn't it to early for them to talk about this? "Yes, I know it's only November, but the staff and I thought it safer for everyone to know early on what the next term brings. That is all I've got for you, my dear students please feel free to finish our wonderful dinner."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Over the next two months Hermione was depressed, but with the help of her friends and Harry she got over what happened.

She buried herself in her work, too. She quickly learned that it only made her more depressed and sentimental. She was so glad that she had true friends. Even Padma and Lavender knew that something was wrong, what exactly they didn't know, but even they helped cheer Hermione up with all their silly problems, Hermione couldn't help but internally laugh at them, they were so silly and immature.

Ginny and Luna helped her the most, since they were girls and could understand her the best. Although she couldn't forget Harry and Ron: if it wasn't for them the worst could have happened. Ron was always caring and there, but Harry showed tremendous effort to support Hermione, she could tell he'd start to seethe (at Malfoy) when she woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Terrible nightmares, of being in a Slytherin looking room, and Malfoy, he always flooded in them. He surrounded her completely in those terrible dreams. Never leaving her alone, never letting her breathe without a care...

After knowing him for seven years, she could read Harry like a book, and she read fast. She could see every emotion in him from actions, or just plainly by looking him in those brilliant emerald eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PLEASE review. come on, **please**!

. come on! 

hey, one piece of advice: read "Eragon" by Christopher Paolini, it's a great book, if u do, or already have, tell me what you think!...**review**!...


	10. Chapter 10: In Hogsmeade!

hullo guys!

I feel really happy, just got your reviews, so here are my thanks:

**potterperfectprincess:** hey thanks for reviewing, and I know what you mean, inspiration...I usually don't have a problem with it, but I'm having some trouble finishing the fics I'm doing right now, but then again I am working on about five at a time, but hell I can do it, at least I'm trying...THANKS FOR REVIEW, I'll keep checking on yours ok...so get writing, or it'll be my turn to shoot. (starting to get shot gun ready)...LOL. Thanks again!

**Procyon Marie:** hey, I do try to edit my stories, to get all my grammar correct. I edited every chapter at least five times, so I know this story really well! LOL! I read it over and over again, just to be sure. Hey I'm very glad that you like it! THANKS A BUNCH!

**purebloodprince:** Eragon is a great book, Eragon is very similar to Harry. Brom, dying was upsetting, but honestly, I picture him a bit like Dumbledore, that's why I wrote that little note at the end of the last chapter, but I think him dying was good for the book, only because otherwise, he would of "slowed" Eragon down. I didn't like the end, that pissed me off, it was great, but it just ended, left me hanging, so now I have to pick up the second book, I haven't seen it, but in Spanish and I don't fancy reading it in Spanish too much, 'cause I don't get a lot of it, there are way to many hard words, it's like they're talking a rich, fancy talk, not your average words, so it's a bit harder to understand. I LOVE YOU, FOR REVIEWING! Come back again!...(god I sound like a fast food cashier, or something)...LOL! THANKS AGAIN!NOW ON WITH THE STORY

oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: sorry, nope, don't own them...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 10: In Hogsmeade!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As January left and February came, all the students were happy and excited that there was a Hogsmeade trip coming up in mid February, especially all the girls. Even Hermione was looking forward to going. She wanted to buy a gown or dress robes for the Grand Ball. She hadn't talked to Harry about going, but she thought it safer to buy the outfit anyway.

It was a sunny, mildly cloudy day. Filch was waiting outside with McGonagall, for all the students going into Hogsmeade to come out so they could leave. As they were walking to the village all the couples walked at their own pace. Harry and Hermione were at the back, ambling down the road. Ron was with Luna, they were going to the Three Broomsticks first and had invited Harry and Hermione along with them, they said they would go but they had to go into Flourish and Blotts first because Hermione had to buy a book.

"Harry you don't have to come with me." She said. She didn't want Harry to go with her to the bookstore because she actually wanted to go to Madam Malkin's robe shop, to buy her Ball attire.

"I want to." Harry insisted.

"Harry, I know you find the bookstore boring and dull. Please, I don't want to bore you, you can go ahead to the pub with Ron and Luna, ok I promise to finish fast." She said kissing an unsatisfied Harry briefly on the lips.

Hermione watched Harry going towards the pub._ It wasn't a total lie_, she thought to herself feeling guilty about lying to the love of her life. She was in fact going to the bookstore to buy a book for spare time reading.

When she approached the robe shop a nice, short, plumb, middle aged, woman named Madam Malkin came quickly into view.

"Oh, dearie. I'm guessing you go to Hogwarts and want dress robes and a gown, right?" She asked, a smile playing across her face.

"Yes, Mam." She said smiling politely to the woman.

"Well, ok. Lets get to work." She said cheerily in her soft voice.

Twenty minutes later Hermione walked out of the shop, feeling very content and happy with her beautiful purchase. She would _not_ let _anyone_ see it, until the night of the Grand Ball. Her dress _was_ grand.

She transfigured the elite box that carried her gown into palm size, so she could easily carry it in her bag. Then she had to make a very quick purchase in Flourish and Blotts.

She was looking for a book on plants for Herbology. She started eating a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans as she gently ran her finger down the spines of the books that dustily sat on the bookshelves. When she heard something behind her. She looked around but there was no one there. She ignored it, until she heard something else, she was beginning to feel very uneasy and uncomfortable, her instincts told her that she had to leave. She followed her intuition and got out of there, but before she reached the door, she was yanked back inside.

"I saw what you bought at the robe shop." Said the cold voice in her ear. Hermione was starting to hyperventilate. Draco saw what he did to her and laughed at her.

"Get the hell away from me, you disgusting pig." She spat at him through gritted teeth.

"I must say you looked like an ariel. Stunning." He whispered, misty eyed, and holding her tighter and Hermione struggled to set herself free. "... what a waste. You posses the qualities that many, if not all pureblood girls lack. Your talented, beautiful, and brilliant. I don't think there's one pureblood girl out there that possesses two of those qualities. It's always just one or another." He whispered to her. Hermione only glared her hatred to him.

She finally broke free from his hold, but because he let go of her. He gave a soft laugh and Hermione started to back away from him, she was to scared from their last encounter to stick around and get her book. "It's quite funny. Your only flaw is that you're...tainted blood...a mudblood." He finished in an even more hushed voice.

"Hermione!" She heard Harry calling her. She looked towards the door and back again to see if Draco was still there, to her surprise he was no where in sight, like he just disappeared. "Hermione what kept you, I've been waiting for you for a half hour. Did you get your book?"

"Harry sorry I kept you waiting. And no I don't think they have the book I was looking for." She smiled guiltily at him. Harry smiled back and gave her a warn hug. Hermione felt slightly apprehensive at having Draco so near her again. Luckily Harry was with her and they were leaving the bookstore, so she felt safe.

They drank happily at the Three Broomsticks. When they were going back to Hogwarts Hermione couldn't help but look over her shoulder every once in a while, just to be safe that Draco wasn't there.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Love And Lust

(hullo this is my update, I tried to do it ASAP)

hey guys...

back again, good...but gotta warn you, there are some major LEMONS! here! so again if you get offended easily, I don't know what you're doing here, if you've read the last few chapters, but other than that, ENJOY!

WARNING: BEWARE! Here comes another solid **M, **for rated R

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 11: Love And Lust

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was Saturday evening at 9:45 pm. Harry and Hermione were sitting at their common room, dimly lit. They were sitting happily on the couch in front of the warm cracking fire, retelling some of Ron's jokes from earlier at the Three Broomsticks...then Hermione stared at the roaring fire for a few seconds before speaking.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, today, I saw Malfoy at the bookstore."

"What!" He said staring at her before standing up. "Hermione why didn't you tell me he was there?"

"Sit down," she said calmly. She knew he would pretty soon start seething and rant about the bastard while pacing a hole on the ground and soon after he started to do just the same, but she needed him calm for what she was going to say.

"Harry sit down." She snapped at him. Harry stared at her incredulously, not believing that she would be so calm after seeing him, given the fact of what he tried to do to her. Nonetheless he obeyed.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me?" He said trying to keep his anger under control.

"It wasn't important." _Wasn't important_! Harry was about to get up again, but she grabbed his arm tightly signaling him to sit back down. "Harry he didn't do anything, he just called me a mudblood, as if nothing happened. Like everything was back to normal...I know it sounds stupid, but trust me I don't think he'll bother me again." Inside she was actually scared, but he wouldn't come back...he couldn't...

"How can you be so sure?" He asked looking at her, clearly skeptical.

"Harry I want to be with you." She said looking straight into his soul, via his eyes. He was stumped, this was the last thing he expected...

"Er?"

"Harry don't be so stupid." She snapped at him again. "...I want to be with you..." she added softly. And then went for him to kiss her. Harry was processing everything she had just said.

Harry took her by the waist and made to lay her on her back on top of the couch. "Are you sure?" He asked. "What if it reminds you of _him_? Aren't you scared?" He was concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure. And no you could never remind me of him. I am scared, but you can help me. Harry I love you, and I want to show you how much." He nodded, she gazed lovingly into his emerald eyes with her chocolate ones.

He put his hands securely on her hips and laid her back on the couch. He kissed her passionately, but when he found she was holding back and barely responding, he backed off and said, "are you scared?"

"A little...I'm sorry...I've never done this." She had never looked so innocent looking up at him.

The fire was the only light they had in the room, and as the firelight and the moonlight streamed in the room, they clashed and illuminated her face amazingly. She never looked so beautiful to Harry, like an angel. And if she was going to be his for the first time, he would have to hurt her. And that bastard, Malfoy! He would have gladly hurt Hermione. He never wanted to, but Harry would have to anyway! COMPLICATED... "Harry, I know you've done this before, and I only want to be with you." She determinedly stated. Harry nodded giving her a warm smile as he welcomed her in his arms again. Only she mattered to him now...

Harry began to kiss her gently. At first they kissed softly but the longer they were at it the more they became wanted and needed. His tongue entwined with Hermione's. Harry could feel her breathing becoming deep with every stroke of his tongue. She teased him too and he liked it when she did it.

He began to kiss her more roughly. They moved their lips faster and hungrily. Now she had a strong desire to feel Harry inside her and to feel his hands on her and he was just kissing her! What would she feel like when he was doing all that? She was aroused now and started to pant when Harry's hands moved down her body. Those big hands that she so desperately wanted to feel all over her skin.

Although she still had her uniform on he could sense how soft her skin would feel as he ran his hands up and down her waist. She writhed under him, wanting more. Eventually his hands came under her to pull her closer to him. Through the fabric of his pants she could feel his arousal. Already he was so hard and it was as if his heat radiated into her.

This was wonderful, she'd never felt this way before. Harry's mouth soon traveled down her neck, tasting her sweet skin and kissing her lightly. He left a slightly wet trail down her neck and left her wanting him more when he breathed his hot breath against her.

"Harry..." she panted. He knew instantly that she wanted more. Almost as badly as he did. But wait a minute, he couldn't make love to her on a sofa! What the hell was he thinking!

"Baby, I can't make you mine on this couch." He reluctantly heaved himself off her and stood up, but before she could say anything, he scooped her effortlessly in his arms. He grinned at her devilishly, and she smiled sweetly, like an angel, back at him.

They were going up the stairs and he couldn't get there fast enough. She was so light and he easily opened the door while holding her in his arms but he wouldn't set her down until they reached the four-poster bed. She smiled at all the possible different shades of blue there was in his bedroom, most of it was dark blue though, it made the room feel intimate and private.

He playfully swung her around in his arms. "I could carry you everywhere," he laughed. She did too as she kicked off her shoes.

His eyes were darkening with desire. Setting her down gently on the four poster bed in front of him while still on his feet, he took off his oxford and got on the bed putting his arms around her.

She breathed in the scent of the room, Harry's room, the bed sheets, Harry's sheets. They smelled perfect. A scent she couldn't describe: they smelled like he did, masculine, and she felt safe. She laughed at herself. Harry grinned at her and got on top of her slowly, shifting himself so his weight didn't hurt her. She was so small compared to him, he didn't want to hurt her in anyway, but to Hermione his weight was welcoming. She liked how he covered her and made her feel so safe. He started to kiss her rhythmically, like before. Soft and gentle at first then he shifted himself on her and rubbed his lips hard over hers. Again Hermione felt hunger for him, desire, love and lust.

He began to kiss her and then her neck. Hermione put her hands on his hair and ran them smoothly, messing it up even more than it already was. He stopped kissing her neck and made his way up to her lips, he kissed them, he kissed her chin, and stopped back at her lips again.

His long fingers began to unbutton her oxford so gently as he kissed her, she didn't even notice until she felt his hand on her bare skin, making her gasp slightly. He was so gentle. He looked at her blouse and concentrated on each button, his expression was always the same as the blouse slowly came undone. Then he slowly ran his eyes over her body taking in every inch he could. He was dumbfounded by her beauty. She was perfect.

He looked up at her little face. She was blushing slightly. His face came close to her and he deeply kissed her again. His tongue met hers. And his hands went up and down her body: to her hips first, then her abdomen, and then they came to rest on her left breast. He stiffened as he ran his large palm over it, feeling her subtle skin and the hardened nipples pushing against her black lacy bra. He stiffened again. Soon he was pushing his hand against them, wanting to touch her bare skin so badly. His kisses got rougher, like his hands, and she wanted him to touch her everywhere.

Harry moved his lips along her neck and then to her shoulder, leaving her skin wet. She gasped when she felt him on her breasts. His mouth moved over them slowly. He let his hot breath warm her and his tongue tickled her. Hermione arched her head down even further into the sheets. Unconsciously she moved her legs apart a little, feeling the wetness in between her thighs.

The room was dark, but with the help of the gleaming full moon they could almost clearly see each other. Hermione's quick breath and gasps filled the silent room, along with a few groans from Harry. To them it seemed that nothing else was outside of the four walls.

One of Harry's broad palms slipped its way under Hermione. As his hand rested on her back, he pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel himself in her. He needed to. He imagined she'd feel soft and hot. This made him want to be in her now! But he couldn't, it was too early if he did it now he would hurt her more, he needed to please her more before he could satisfy himself.

Harry continued to torture himself by kissing her over her bra. But, God he needed to feel her. Soon it was unbearable. He put his lips on her bra strap and he kissed it down as far as he could, gently, feeling her smooth soft skin under his hands. A long dark brown tender curl was resting lightly over her shoulder and he breathed in her beautiful flowery scent as he kissed her other shoulder and pulled her bra strap down as well.

Harry let his hands roam down her hips to bring her skirt down, and off. His hands ran smoothly up her legs, and as he approached her inner thighs she gasped. He left them alone and went to finally fully take off her bra. He got on top of her and slipped his hands under her and he lifted her slightly so he could unhook her bra, while he kissed her lips passionately. His tongue teased her and Hermione wanted to feel him in her already!

He brought his lips and tongue down to her bare breasts. She gasped at the feeling. Why was he going so slow! She knew it would be worth the wait in the end. Harry lifted his face so he could see her beautiful breasts. He'd never imagined that she'd be this perfect. Now he knew there was such a thing as perfect. And it was Hermione. Her round breasts were shiny from where he had kissed her and her tan colored nipples were rosy from his sucking. They were erect, just waiting for him to touch them. And they would always be his. Soon Harry began to realize that he was really hot. He was on fire! He was already shirtless, but the pants had to go! He unbuttoned his black uniform trousers and slipped them down. Hermione could see slight perspiration glistening on his broad chest. To her he was perfectly built at 6' 3", defined muscles on his arms and chest from Quidditch. God he was gorgeous.

He was wearing nothing but black boxers, she saw, and as her eyes traveled to really look at him she blushed a deep crimson when she stopped to look at the bulge. She felt a bit nervous at the sight of him. The bulge was big, she started to think she might not be able to do this, if it was humanly possible. She pushed this stupid thought out of her mind and pulled all the courage she could get and put her arms around his waist, teasing him, he groaned.

Harry softly pushed her back on the bed and taking one of the hardened nipples in his mouth, making her gasp, he began to suck freely. His free hand went to her other breast and he caressed it gently. His thumb moved over her nipple and his fingers trailed over her soft skin. Hermione's arms went immediately around his back and she stroked him with her hands, running them down his back and then to his backside. As soon as her hands touched him through the fabric of his boxers, Harry ground his hips against hers, sucking harder, causing Hermione's breathing to become more ragged.

Harry slowly learned everything about Hermione's body for the first time. He found out how she liked to be touched and teased. He found that he could set off a chain reaction with her. If he caressed her she would become more confident and when she touched him back even slightly he would take pleasure in not being able to touch her just yet. So he would build up a climax this way and he hoped he would find out more things about her in the future. But for now he didn't take the present for granted and started to pay attention to her other breast.

Hermione noticed how gentle Harry was. He always had been, but the ways in which he would glide his hands all over her drove her crazy. She wanted to feel his hardness again so she parted her legs and slid her feet up and own his legs. Again he moved his hips against her and she felt his hard length pushing against the wet fabric of her panties through his boxer shorts. She threw her head back and pushed herself against Harry, letting him move his hands all over her body. It was so incredible and for a fleeting moment remembered how different it was from the way Malfoy had touched her.

His hands had been hungry and desperate, like a dog, drooling over a piece of meat and that was how he'd made her feel. But Harry was so different. There was no way to describe how he made her feel. It was heaven, and she felt she couldn't live without it. He could touch her and make her want more but not make her feel dirty like Malfoy did. She wanted him and now she felt she couldn't wait any longer.

"Harry..." she begged once more, pushing her hips against his to let him know what she wanted.

To her surprise Harry stopped and sat up. He looked down at her lovingly, but Hermione thought she noticed a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He moved downwards again and started to pull down her panties. She closed her eyes and pushed up, trying to help him get rid of them. When they were off she waited for him to take off his boxers. But he didn't. Instead he kissed the inside of her thighs and moved up to the most sensitive area of her body and moved his tongue against her.

She jerked back in surprise, but not in a way that she wanted him to stop. She didn't want him to stop at all. Not now that she was experiencing something new and amazing. She tingled all over as he ran his tongue over her wetness and moved his hands along the inside of her legs. He tasted her and found he was now addicted to her. There was no way he could stop now. Not even if he wanted to. The palm of his hand found its way to her and he pushed slowly against her, watching her wriggle against him on the bed. He began pushing harder and harder, grounding his palm against her more roughly as she climaxed.

"Oh Harry..." she gasped, rocking her hips against him. She lay there trembling, and he waited for her to stop before sliding his tongue inside her and letting his finger rub against her sensitivity. "No..." she panted. Harry stopped and looked up at her. "I want to be with you now Harry." She whispered. He nodded in agreement and moved up onto the bed to lie beside her. He still had his boxers on.

Hermione put her hands around Harry's hard length and gently squeezed it through the shorts. Harry shut his eyes tight as his felt himself pulsing in her hand. Then he quickly removed his shorts, giving Hermione a few seconds to decide whether or not she wanted to continue. Again she felt a little nervous at the sight of him. He was big and she began to worry that he might not fit inside or something or if she did something wrong. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't help feeling scared on her first time.

Harry gazed into her eyes, looking for a sign of confirmation to continue. Hermione tore her eyes away from his erectness and kissed him.

"I love you Harry," she told him lying right back down on the bed. Harry moved forward and gently placed himself on top of her so he wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you my Hermione," he whispered back.

Harry positioned himself over her entrance and entered her slowly. He carefully watched his movements and how they affected her as he moved inside her gently, just in case she didn't like it. But he could tell from the look on her face she didn't have any problems with it. He wanted so badly to move hard and fast inside her but there was no way he would put himself before her. She might get hurt if he did.

Eventually he felt her barrier. He looked at Hermione who was breathing quickly and a thin layer of sweat had formed over her body. He kissed her tender mouth, and he decided to break it quickly. There was no point in dragging this out; it might hurt her even more. So quickly and quite hard Harry thrust himself inside her. He felt her barrier tear and watched as her face screwed up in pain. She shut her eyes and a tear broke through and rolled down her cheek. He cupped one hand reassuringly on her neck and chin.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped slightly as she put her hands into Harry's hair.

"It's alright," she told him as he wiped away her tears. "It's ok now." Harry waited for a while to let her adjust to him inside her. His finger ran through her cheek and his other hand entwined in a lock of her hair. After a while she began to move her hips against his, telling him to go on. Harry smiled at her.

She was amazing! She was so beautiful and irresistible. He completely sheathed himself inside her and thrust in and out of her. She threw her head back and called his name out into the darkness. She responded to him, moving along with him, synchronizing. She rocked her hips against him and his thrusts became more hard and faster until she neared her climax. When she came her whole body shook with pleasure. She stayed still until the pleasure subsided and Harry continued to move inside her, harder and faster still until he found his own climax.

He fell on top of her and she pulled him closer to her, stroking his back. It had been amazing, the most extraordinary experience of her life. And Harry had caused her such happiness, it was complete euphoria.

They stayed that way, laying on the bed until their breathing was lighter and they had recovered from the climax. Harry moved off from her and lay next to her, wrapping her in his arms, and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, smiling warmly at her. "You're trembling."

"Yeah, I'm fine...It was perfect." Hermione answered smiling back at him. "I knew it would be."

"You're perfect" he told her. Hermione laughed softly.

"Hermione. I love you more than anything." He said in her ear.

"And I love you too Harry."

Harry pulled her in his arms closer and wrapped her between his chest and his bed sheets, where Hermione was completely safe.

She stayed there slowly falling asleep. Harry watched her for a while before he drifted into slumber himself...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well there it is, how do you guys like it? **REVIEW**! I think you'll be happy that Hermione was with Harry now, because the problems soon start...Oh Yeah, NOW **REVIEW**!...**please**...!


	12. Chapter 12: It Wasn't A Dream

here's the next chappie

ENJOY!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 12: It Wasn't A Dream

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry fell asleep, hoping it hadn't been a dream, no of course not. It couldn't. _It was real_. And he loved every second of it.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She was still in Harry's arms, and she smiled. He looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping next to her. He was gorgeous. And she loved him.

"Wake up." She whispered smiling at him. Harry remembered that this was exactly the way he wanted to wake up everyday for the rest of his life. Then he remembered of back in the beginning of the year when she woke him up by pounding on his door. He laughed softly.

"What?" She asked smiling still.

"Nothing, you're beautiful." She laughed softly at him. She didn't think she was beautiful in the least but if Harry did, that was all that mattered.

"I love you Harry," she said.

"I love you, Hermione." He said.

Harry and Hermione were happier than they had been in a very long time, maybe ever. At least Harry couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

Everywhere they went, he felt the need to be with her and protect her for always. He felt the urge to kiss her and constantly be with her. This didn't bother Hermione, she loved being by him, always having him near, nothing, no one could ever hurt her, ever. And she loved him for always. There was no words to describe it. The word _love _seemed so small, meaningless to how they felt.

As the Spring Grand Ball came nearer, people were in a rush. They liked the idea of the Ball. Actually the girls _loved_ it, they were obsessed, always constantly talking about what they would wear, who they would date, even some guys were behaving strangely like this, though definitely more discretely.

Hermione sat by the lake one day with her friends, who begged her to spill the details on her night with Harry.

"Come _on_, Hermione tell us. You were with him _3_ weeks ago." Exclaimed Ginny, while holding up her hand, signaling three fingers in Hermione's face.

"Fine!" She said smiling at the eager girls.

"About time." Said Padma, she was also eager, and smiled playfully at her.

"Ok..." Hermione said, making them wait

"Yeah!..." the rest of the girls said in unison.

"Well..." She whispered, but even she couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh! He was perfect!" She laughed and squeaked a bit. The rest of the girls laughed themselves all over the floor, as their friend sounded so silly. "He was _sooo_ gentle, it was brilliant and beautiful, what any girl would want for her first time." She said as the other girls gathered themselves and sighed.

"Oh, it's _so_ romantic." Squealed Lavender stupidly.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "When I did it with Neville, it was the same. Normally he's so clumsy and a bit insecure, but he's so collected when we're together. Like he always just knows what to do, or how to make it right."

"I did it with Ron, over Christmas," confessed Luna.

"What!" Squealed the rest in surprise.

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Luna," said Padma incredulously.

"I don't know, hey Hermione also kept it a secret–."

"Hey! Not as long." Hermione said defensibly. "How was it?"

"It was pretty good. Ron was a bit shy, though, but other than that, it was good. We were together when I went to the Burrow to see him and Harry. I stayed there for a few days, and we did it." She finished off with her signature dreamy look.

Surprisingly, well not really, it seemed that the rest of the girls hadn't been virgins for a long time. Hermione was the last to give up.

The girls stayed by the lake for a good three more hours, soaking their feet, laughing and confessing more bad deeds as they giggled themselves sick.

>>>>>>

"Hey, mate. What you suppose they're talking about?" Asked Ron. He rubbed his sweaty forehead with his muddy hand as they were on their way back up the castle after Quidditch practice.

"I dunno...us I suppose." Harry said as he watched his beautiful Hermione laugh along side Ginny.

"What d'you mean _us_?" He said looking a bit bewildered.

"I mean they're probably talking about us, as boyfriends, or something..." Harry answered him, pondering himself what the girls talked about...

>>>>>>

The day of the Spring Grand Ball

>>>>>>

Harry and company ate their lunch happily, as they discussed, the later coming event. Hermione was the most quiet out of all of them. She quietly sat by Harry and Ron, as she thought to herself what Harry would think of when he saw her in her Ball attire. Hermione was very fond of the outfit she had picked out from Madam Malkin, and hoped that Harry liked it too. She gleamed at her thought.

"Hermione!" Ginny said waving her hand in front of her.

"What?"

"Say something, these goof balls," she said gesturing with her hands at Harry, Ron, and Neville. "Here keep blabbing about the stupidest things." They all just laughed. Coming out of her reverie, Hermione did too.

"Hermione, Luna. What'd you guys say we get out of here already?" Asked Ginny, growing tired of the boys.

"Sure"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, then." Ginny finished. And with that the three girls left.

"Don't tell me they're going to go get ready, _now_." Said Neville picking up why the girls had left.

"Ready? For what?" Asked Ron. Harry playfully punched him in the arm.

"For the Ball, you idiot." Reasoned Harry.

"Oh," said Ron, as comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh! Hermione, it's gorgeous!" Exclaimed Ginny, looking at Hermione's gown.

"It's _soooo_ pretty. Come on, put it on." Said Luna.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

"Ok." Hermione went to her elite bathroom, to put on her dress.

And when she came out. The girls were speechless.

"So you guys like it," she said shyly. Hermione was never big on these girly things, and never knew what to say, when she wore something like this, or other girls asked for her opinion on clothes and makeup, so she felt a bit odd.

"Like it? Are you crazy?" Said a wide-eyed Luna. Hermione was starting to panic, thinking she had made a mistake with the dress her smiled vanished. "It's perfect, wherever did you find the _best_ dress out of practically the _whole_ school?" Hermione looked a little confused.

"What? I'm sure this isn't the best dress out of the whole school. Why d–?" She began

"Yes it is...trust me we know. Me and Luna practically know what everyone's wearing, even the Slytherins!" Said Ginny interrupting her

"Ok. How do you guys know that?" Asked Hermione skeptically.

"Padma and Lavender, where else." Said Luna and Ginny in unison. The girls laughed at their response.

"The point is, Hermione we want to know where you got it from." Said Ginny eagerly.

"Madam Malkin's."

"What! Wait a minute, did she take you into the back room, one in back of the platform and the mirror?" Asked Luna.

"Yeah. She said she knew exactly what would be perfect on me, that I would love it, and she took me to the room in back of the platform." Explained Hermione. "Wait...why?"

"Because she did the same thing to my mum, when she went to pick a dress for her and dad's wedding...she told me, before she died, that Madam Malkin only did that, to, apparently, the people she thought most worthy of the garments. Dad says she did it for mum, because she can _tell_ who's pure at heart, and body, sometimes. And well you were a virgin when you bought it, so that might explain why you were the only girl in seventh year she took back there. She also just knows what makes you more beautiful, or brings your beauty about most." Finished Luna. Hermione didn't believe one word of it, she was sure a lot of girls were taken to that same room.

"It's true, because now that I think about it, she did the same for my mum. And well my mum was a virgin when she married my dad." Said Ginny.

"Well, what do you guys say you go bring your clothes and come up here, and we'll get ready here."

Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement to Hermione's offer. "I'll take the dress off, because I want to bathe first."

"Great. I think we should have just enough time to get ready." Said Ginny thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It's almost 1pm. The Ball doesn't start until 8 pm." Nodded Luna. And they left after Hermione gave them the password, so they could get back in. Hermione took off her dress and went to bathe herself, before the girls could, or came back.

After they came back, the girls bathed and started to do their nails while their hair dried a bit. Later they heard voices down from the common room.

"I bet that's Harry coming to get ready." Said Ginny, "what a guy, at _7:15_ pm."

"Yeah, imagine, he'll probably shower in like two minutes and then get dressed in a rush. He probably won't even do his hair," said Luna, rolling her eyes.

"Like it will help." Giggled Ginny. But Hermione didn't need Harry to bathe or anything, she just wanted him to be there to have fun with her.

Someone knocked on the door. "Oi! All you girls in there? We can hear you all laughing," complained Ron.

"Yeah." The girls said.

"Well would you hurry up. We're getting lonely here. Luna come out."

"No. We're not done." Answered Luna.

"What!" said Ron incredulously. "You've been in there since lunch."

"Go away! We'll be out when we're ready." Shouted Ginny. They all just laughed.

The girls finished putting on their last touch ups. Before going downstairs.

"Ginny, Luna, you guys go ahead. I still have to put on my shoes." Hermione said as she sat on her bed putting on her strappy clear heels, watching the girls leave. She laughed softly at her shoes thinking of Cinderella, they were her favorite, 1 inch 'glass slippers,' though they were more like sandals.

As she was going down the stairs she saw no one but Harry's back facing her. He was looking at the back of a book. She saw he was wearing a dark green velvet robe. He slowly turned around when he heard footsteps. His jaw dropped all the way to the floor when he saw her and he stayed still not moving at all. Hermione could not help but laugh quietly at his expression. When she was reaching the bottom he walked (slowly) to her (with jelly legs.)

"Wow!" He whispered. Then a little more loudly he said, "you look amazing, stunning, brilliant, beautiful." He finished with a whispered, "gorgeous." He couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful Hermione. "You look like an angel..." And she did.

She wore a strapless white dress that barely scrapped the floor. It looked like it was specifically made for her, in height, waist and chest, he noticed, but being the gentleman he was, tried (hard) not to notice her creamy alabaster breasts; and the tiny cleavage barely peeking through. (It made him wander about her beautifully sculpted body, then her remembered that she was and looked perfect when she was his.) The dress was delicate and looked iridescent. Slight colors of lavender, pink, and silver shone in the different angles, with the fire light shining on it, and her. She wore silver robes over herself. And looked even more stunning, if it were even possible. But this is Hermione, of course it was possible, Harry thought. The top half of her hair was pinned up, but some wisps of her hair came out. Her curls bounced down softly. They made her face look even more gentle and angelic looking.

He put his hand around her petite waist and the other around her neck. He brought her close and kissed her passionately. He ran his hand through her neck and then down to her bare shoulder. He felt himself stiffen slightly, at the touch of her smooth soft skin, but quickly managed himself. He wished the Ball would be over already, so she wouldn't need the dress on anymore. And Harry would help her off it, while running his fingers around her delicate skin.

They were still kissing, until they both pulled apart at the same time.

"Well, shall we go then?" He said nonchalantly as his eyes shone brilliantly green at her, and she beamed and smiled, at his visible sweetness, nodding

Harry took her hand and looped it around his like a gentleman. They happily went to the Great Hall, and when they opened the door, there were students everywhere already, both seated and dancing, apparently having the time of their lives, laughing. Everyone beamed.

Some noticed that Harry and Hermione came in, all the girls that saw her, dropped their jaws in stunned jealousy. And Hermione beamed. Was _that _the most intelligent girl at Hogwarts, the _bookworm_?

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. There were about a hundred small round tables dressed in shimmery table cloths. Some of white, pink, blue, green, and purple. They were colorful in honor of Spring. The tables were to the right, and on the left there was the dance floor and stage; some wizard band played excitedly.

They made their way to a table were Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were sitting at. They all beamed at the beautiful couple standing before their table.

"You two look brilliant." Said Ginny excitedly. They all laughed.

"Let's have a drink first and then we'll go dance. How's that sound everyone?" Said Luna enthusiastically. They all nodded and began to drink butterbeers and laugh at each other's jokes. Ron's were hilarious. He may not be graceful, but he could definitely make you laugh, no wonder Luna loved him.

A half an hour later they all got up and danced with their boy/girl friends. Harry took Hermione's hand gently and led her to the dance floor. He was quite nervous, not liking dancing too much, and she knew, directing him where to go. This made Harry relax a bit. They looked at each other, lovingly. Harry could not get over how extremely gorgeous she looked. She looked like an angel from the elite heaven. She looked so fragile and surreal, like she was there but at the same time she wasn't. Like she could be gone in any given second.

They've been dancing for 10 minutes.

"What?" She asked laughing at his stupid expression.

"Nothing." Harry said grinning himself. "What do you say we go out into the gardens out there?" He said mildly pointing outside. Hermione agreed and they walked out casually.

The gardens were beautiful. The night sky shone brightly under the silver moon. There were red and silver fairies shining in the bushes. The fountains poured twinkling water. Harry just wanted to stay there on that spot kissing Hermione, having her safely wrapped in his arms as they enjoyed the cool night. They could hear the music and laughing of the people coming from the Great Hall.

"Why are you laughing!" She said smiling herself.

"I'm not laughing." Said Harry, obviously trying to hide his grin.

"Yes you are!" She said pointing at Harry's laughing face.

"Ok...ok...it's just ...you look, absolutely gorgeous." He finished with the smile that completely melted Hermione. She was speechless, so she did the only thing she wanted to do at that moment. She kissed him. He gladly kissed her back.

They admired the moon, wrapping themselves in each other's arms. And laughing sometimes at each other's comments.

"You want to go back and dance?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, though I know that you hate dancing." She said smiling.

"Yes, I do, but I want to have fun tonight with you." He whispered grinning at her.

"You know you're not a bad dancer. You're pretty good." She complimented him as they walked back to the Great Hall. Harry smiled warmly at her.

"Hey guys!" Said Neville over the noise. "Are you all going to dance?"

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time.

"Go ahead, me and Neville are sitting for now. We've been dancing the whole time." Said Ginny. They smiled at each other. Hermione and Harry made their way to the dance floor and began to dance, just as the slow song finished a faster, more upbeat one came on, and they laughed and danced. They had a blast. Everyone did.

Everyone headed, laughing, to their rightful dormitories, some accompanied by their partners. They were going to have fun tonight as they opened the doors to their dormitories.

Harry and Hermione said 'goodnight' to all their friends, and then headed towards their common room. As Hermione said their password, she walked into the common room, and without a single warning Harry lifted her in his arms. She squealed in surprise.

"Harry, put me down! Now!" She was laughing and so was Harry. "Harry-James-Potter I mean it!"

Harry didn't let her down, instead he carried her all the way up to his bedroom. Then he put her down and silently pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her. Hermione instinctively took her shoes off, and gasped, breaking their kiss. She wiggled her toes.

"Harry, you always surprise me in one way or another." She beamed as she looked all around the room; there were red flower petals everywhere. They completely littered the floor. And Hermione wiggled her toes to feel the soft petals around her feet. Harry smiled a genuine smile at her. God he wanted to take her dress off!

Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their tongues entwined and Hermione's hands went down to his robe and undid the fastenings and pushed it off down his shoulders. Harry's hands went to her back and he slid them up and down. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and also slid it down his arms. Harry couldn't take it anymore, Hermione was sliding her hands up and down his naked chest. He bent his head forward and kissed her bare shoulder and nibbled at her neck. She moaned slightly. Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He couldn't take it anymore. He was fighting the urge to rip the dress off of Hermione. Apparently she was thinking along the same lines because she bent her arms to her back to unzip her gown. Harry helped her and he pushed the zipper down with one hand and brushed his other hand down her bare back.

He hastily took off his pants and carried Hermione to his bed. He settled on top of her. He began to leave his trail of kisses, from her mouth, chin, neck, shoulder, until he came to rest on her breast. He nibbled on it making Hermione gasp. She ran her hands all around his back and hair. He closed his mouth and kissed her breast, blowing his warm breath on it, while his hands rested on her hips and sides, he made Hermione moan out loud, as he did the same thing to her other breast. Harry was having a feast out of them. She was so gorgeous. Her delicate, smooth, creamy, ivory skin smelled and tasted so sweet to him, just like he always remembered. Hermione had had enough.

She wrapped her arms around him and hoisted him under her. He smiled at her swift movement, making her grin devilishly at him as he laid beneath her. She bent her head down and kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. God, he liked it when she did that. She put her legs on each side of Harry. She put her hand on Harry's cheek and her other hand rested on his bicep, as she ran her mouth and tongue down his neck.

Harry began to kiss her now, and none of them could take it anymore. Hermione shifted herself on top of him, so he could enter her. And with one swift movement, Harry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under him. He loved the fact that she could so easily take charge, but he felt that now he needed to be in control. Hermione moaned, the movement in change of position, while they were intimately connected made her squirm in delight. Harry thrust himself halfway in her. Then as fast as he almost pulled himself out, he went back in, causing Hermione to moan out loud again.

"Oh...Harry." She called his name. He had been waiting to thrust himself in and out of her freely. She was tight, soft, and warm, and he loved it. God he would give his perfect Hermione all the stars, even buy her the moon, if he could. She was that perfect, and definitely worth the universe itself.

He started to move fast and hard, in and out of her. He came out almost all the way and swiftly went back in all the way again. Hermione squirmed in delight while Harry groaned in her neck. He lifted his face to look into her eyes. She looked at him, never wanting him to look away. Fiery brown met brilliant green. They clashed and it was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt on top of the world.

He was ready to give up, but Hermione once again moved to be on top of him, and Harry thought it was the best thing she could do at that moment, it only made him hold back longer and climax better. They moaned in the agony of waiting, but it was worth it. They were tired as hell, and Hermione collapsed on top of him, tired and sweaty. Harry caressed her back and Hermione nestled in his arms.

"God, I love you Hermione." He said huskily.

"I love you too, Harry." She said back at him smiling. Together they drifted on into a beautiful slumber...The stars can fall and the sky may too, and they'd be unaware of it at all.

>>>

Now, come on please review! please...


	13. Chapter 13: The Dream From Hell

HULLO GUYS!

I feel so good right now! I've made it this far without a flame! Lucky! but if you just feel you have to do it, choose your words wisely...

and i just updated this morning, well guess what, good evening and I'm updating again today, as in right now!

anyway, to my reviewer **MEGAN**, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! thanks for the sweetest review, well here's my next update, I love you, thanks a bunch, again!

>>>

there's only about five chapters left, uh, i think...anyway this is where the action starts! so stick around ok.

>>>

Disclaimer: Nope --- NOT MINE!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 13: The Dream From Hell

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was back in the dimly lit room, at the Ministry of Magic, with the platform at the center of it. He suddenly found himself staring at the black veil, where Sirius died. It was swaying smoothly, mysteriously, like it always did.

He heard the whispering coming from the veil again. He could hear someone else over the rest of the hushed whispering, talking quietly, almost as if they were scared of being heard. Sirius was calling him...

_"Harry you have to come help me...I can't get out without your help, I've been trying for over almost two years... I need your help..."_ Sirius's voice came haunting him in a whisper..._ "Come back...you need to help me..."_

Sirius's voice came haunting him in a whisper... " 

Harry felt helpless. He was so close to the dais, but everything was falling out of reach. He couldn't get to his godfather in time. He _needed_ to get to him. He couldn't risk his last chance to get him back. He was like Harry's father. He just needed to get to that room in the Ministry of Magic. _If only _he could get there..._NOW_...

Harry woke in a start, forgetting where he was, or who he was with. He looked around wildly taking in his surroundings, then he remembered were he was. He saw Hermione gently and peacefully lying on his bed. He had his right arm around her. Protecting her. But now he needed to wake her and get to the Ministry of Magic.

"Hermione. Wake up." He said loudly, she jumped up a bit at his sudden urgency.

"What! What is it?" She asked bewildered, putting her hands on the sheet that covered her body.

"Get up, Hermione. This is _very _important. Please go to your room and change, then meet me in the common room as fast as you can." Before he finished Hermione got up fast and walked fast to her room, dragging the sheet that covered her. She could tell that whatever it was, Harry was starting to panic, and it _was_ important.

Harry quickly changed into black jeans and dark blue polo. Slipped into his shoes and black cloak fast and ran down the stairs to see if Hermione was there too, but she wasn't. She quickly came down the stairs a few seconds after Harry got there. She was wearing a black button up top with short sleeves and some blue faded washed jeans. She carried her black cloak in her arms.

"Hermione. I had a dream." Harry began, and Hermione knew better than to interrupt him. "It was so vivid, I was back at the Ministry of Magic. In the Department of Mysteries I was in front of the platform where Sirius...died... he was asking me to help him, I know it sounds stupid, but I know that if I go he'll be there and I can help him, I _know _I can bring him back."

"Harry I know, you've had these dreams before, but–." Hermione tentatively began to explain.

"Yes. I _know_ but now Voldemort is dead. He's gone. He was hit with the killing curse and poofed into smoke. He's dead. He can't be manipulating me with dreams anymore. He just can't. No he's _dead_!...This means that Sirius _found _a way to get back. Hermione I have to go and help him. I know if I show up I can find a way to get him back." Harry's voice had that same tone of fury and urgency, he had had when he dreamed that Voldemort was torturing Sirius. But Hermione knew better than to believe him, even though he was convinced that he could get Sirius back.

"Harry, we can't go through this again. Sirius can't come back. He jus–." Hermione tried to talk sense into him, but failed when he let out a growl of frustration.

"Hermione. I'm not asking you to come! I don't want you to come, in case something happens, you _know _I could _NOT_ forgive myself if something happened to you, you're the last person I would harm. I would die if something happened to you because of me–." He said looking her straight in the eye and placing his hands on her arms,

"That's exactly why I want to come with you. _YOU KNOW _I could _not _stand it being here, knowing where you are and not being able to do anything about it. Or not knowing if you're ok or not, and I can't help you if you're in trouble. I _need _to come with you." As she finished Harry knew better than to disagree with her. It was times like these where she was the most stubborn, or more than usual.

"Now how are we going to get there?" She said calmly as she put on her cloak.

"Hermione I really don't want you to come." He took his last chance to convince her, but failed at her piercing stare. "Fine...well can we apparate there?"

"I doubt it. Don't you think that the Ministry would put a charm on it, an Anti-Apparation Jinx?" She stated.

"I'm not sure, that's why I asked. But I suppose we can go out in front of the gates and try it from there. If that doesn't work than we can think of something else." Said Harry quickly as the two of them made their way out of the common room and into the dark corridor.

"Right."

When they got to the large front doors of the castle, they took off in a run across the grounds. The sun was barely rising above the horizon. The green grass had dew on it as they ran across it.

They got out in front of the gates, because they could not disapparate from the grounds inside.

"Ready?" Hermione nodded at Harry.

"I hope this works." She said.

"1---2---3..." They poofed and their feet landed in the cold hard stone floor of the Department of Mysteries.

"You know it's _really _strange that it worked." Hermione said in a hushed whisper, clinging tightly on to Harry's arm from behind. Harry knew that she was tense. He felt something foreboding in the air. The air _was _packed with an eerie feeling. "There's something very strange here...I can sense it..." She finished.

Hermione saw Harry nod a 'yes' before they heard... "Very good, mudblood. My you _are _intelligent... Potter, I knew the Dark Lord would be correct in luring you here..." Came the cold drawl of Lucius Malfoy. Harry instinctively stepped in front of Hermione. He didn't know what to do. There were six Death Eaters in front of them, none were wearing their signature masks. He didn't know what to say, his breath was caught in a lump in his throat. He felt fear rising through every part of him. Fear for Hermione more than himself...

"You are a lovesick fool Potter." Said the cold seductive voice of Lucius Malfoy. All Hermione did was hold on tightly to her wand and brace herself ready to strike at any moment. Harry's wand was inside the front pocket of his jeans and he couldn't get it out, or else he would give himself away, and the Death Eaters might attack them both thinking Harry was about to do it too. "The Dark Lord _always _knows. He knew that if he made you believe that Black needed you to come for him, you would...Though it was very unwise of you to believe it, as no one _can _come back once they've gone through there." He said pointing his hand towards the veil. "...Of course he didn't think you'd be dense enough to bring others with you...for the second time." He said trying to eye Hermione. Harry stood his ground, taller to do whatever he could to protect Hermione. Lucius laughed softly.

"Seize her." He said under his breath. All of a sudden, even before Lucius finished his short sentence there were already three tall men holding onto Harry trying to get him away from Hermione. Why they didn't use magic to bind him, was beyond Harry. All he could see was that Hermione yelled, "STUPEFY!" to the man that was walking towards her, but he quickly dodged the Stunning Spell.

He towered over her, yanking the wand out of her hand. He took her by the arms harshly making Hermione wince and struggle against the man. Her attempts were of no avail, as he just laughed at her stupid struggles. He pulled her to were Lucius stood.

"LET HER _GO!" Roared _Harry, he felt helpless. He couldn't stand seeing their disgusting hands on his Hermione. Lucius held Hermione very close to him by her arms gently, she flinched at his cold touch, she remembered his son, Draco. They looked almost exactly the same. She was revolted...

"Yes I can _definitely _see what my son sees in you, mudblood...even if you are just that, a mudblood. Yes, my son has _wonderful _taste. You _are _a very beautiful infatuation. " He caressed her cheek and she once again flinched at his touch and tried to get away. "...I would love to have some fun with you myself, but I promised Draco that he could have you if you came. Actually he was positive you'd come today."

Harry yelled more and more for her to be free. The three men who were holding on to him, magically now, just laughed. He couldn't even think of how the anger he felt would be like if he saw Draco touch her again. And as he thought this, he saw someone coming down the stairs.

It was the one person he absolutely wanted to see the _least _there at that moment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: I didn't want to invite Ron because it would ruin the plot. Also...wiser to put Hermione and Harry going to tell Dumbledore, but would ruin the plot as well for what i have planned.

another note...**PLEASE, PLEASE, review**, oh come on you sour lemon! LOL! but seriously please review, it makes my day...love you guys a bunch...now shoo, **go review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Freedom Fighter

hey **purebloodprince** i think that you are totally welcome to use my Spring Ball idea. Thanks a MILLION for reviewing and i hope you come back and finish reading. i just reviewed to give you ideas, they weren't too great, but i'll come up with more. i may be a littl slow 'cause i got a 12 page paper to write (i'm a junior in highschool, and it sux, but hey prom's coming up!) but that ain't your problem so i'll review some more if i get ideas...oh wait i'm getting something, you should have hermione fight with harry or ron, no that's dumb, nevermind, ok...THANKS AGAIN!

ok this chapter was REALLY hard to come up with, so appreciate it, ok...NOW! j/k...but it did take me a couple of days to think about...REVIEW when you finish!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 14: Freedom Fighter

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Aw, came to join our fun, _son_." Said Lucius with a synthetic smile playing across his face. Harry clearly saw that Hermione's brown eyes widened with fear. Hermione stiffened as she saw him standing there as he came nearer...She could not move a single muscle and her breathing became faster every second.

"Yes father, I think I can handle the mudblood from now." He said as he eyed Hermione's body up and down. She was about to hyperventilate. She started to wish she was dead. Then Draco's hungry hands shot at her without warning. Hermione struggled against his piercing hold, but nonetheless she held a look full of defiance. She was strong. She would live through this...

"NO! LET HER GO MALFOY! I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!" Harry roared. Turning to the rest of the Death Eaters he pleaded. "Please...I'll do whatever you ask. Just...don't hurt her..."

"Really." Said Draco amused. Then he took Hermione sharply by the arms and dragged her to where Harry stood tied. They both stood tall. He was now about 10 inches away from Harry's face, their eyes were leveled, and they stared, daring each other. Draco had his Malfoy smirk pasted on his face and Harry was seething.

"Well. I know you're going to lose, and it looks like." He brought Hermione in between them both. She was squeezed between love and hate. "I get the prize...Look at her carefully, Potter. This is the last time you see her pure..." Hermione was breathing hard, trying to think of a way to help Harry and get out of there, but she didn't understand, her mind was suddenly blank.

If it was possible her eyes got wider with fear for herself, but more for Harry. Hermione would rather be raped by Malfoy a million times before anything happened to Harry. She stared at Harry. Harry looked down upon her and he was so angry at Draco, his eyes started to sting.

"Hermione I promise he won't hurt you..." He whispered. And Hermione started to cry. Draco dragged her away from Harry.

"NO! Malfoy, let GO OF ME!" She would die for Harry a million times, but if dying wasn't necessary, she would definitely put up a fight. "NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! _LET GO OF ME!" _Draco got tired of her yelling and gave her a sharp blow across the face. The Death Eaters laughed and Harry was so angry death flashed through his eyes and he couldn't find his voice...

Hermione fell on top of the cold stone floor and felt dizziness sweep through her along with a blinding white light, but she quickly gathered herself and stood up, chin high. Anger, fear, and especially defiance flashed through her honey eyes.

"Very well, I see you are not going to play nicely." Mocked Draco. Hermione's small frame stood tall, and he could see it all in her eyes... "_Stupefy_..." he whispered seductively. Hermione instantly fell unconscious, limply into Draco's arms. He picked her up and left...

Harry stood there unable to move at all to help his love. Hermione couldn't get hurt, not again. His eyes stung worse then ever. He was breathing heavily and white-hot anger seared through his body, unlike he had ever _known_...He felt emotion. No! Hermione couldn't get hurt, she just couldn't. His love was heading towards death and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Then all of a sudden the binds tying him let him go _free_...he looked at the other Death Eaters and saw that they were dumbfounded. Why? wasn't important. He took his chance, got his wand out and stupefied a Death Eater along with Lucius. He was so angry. You could see electricity radiate through him.

One Death Eater send a curse at him. And he dodged the purple flame. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" He yelled and instantly the third Death Eater's legs and arms snapped to his side and he fell to the floor like a board.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Said a Death Eater from behind him. Harry's wand shot in the air and flew a good twenty feet away from him...Great...now what does he do?

"Have you got anymore tricks up your sleeve Potter?" He said in a deathly whisper. Harry dived to the floor where a stupefied Death Eater laid.

"NO!" They heard a distant scream..._Hermione_...Harry seized his chance. He got the wand from the unconscious Death Eater...

"_Stupefy_!" He yelled at the Death Eater, who had jerked his head to the right in surprise of the noise, as to see who had screamed...wrong move...he fell to the floor motionless.

"_Accio Wand_!" Shouted Harry and his wand instantly came to his stretched out hand. The other Death Eaters also seized their chance to awaken their fellow Death Eaters.

Then all of a sudden a person was coming down the steps. The two remaining Death Eaters froze and as the two more awaken Death Eaters got up they instantly went over to their Dark Lord...

"Harry Potter," he hissed. Harry froze. Wasn't he suppose to be dead?...Does this bastard ever die? "Did you think that you had gotten rid of me that fast." He mocked him. Harry swallowed the hard lump in his throat, then looked at the deathly pale face of Voldemort. He looked skeletal. His hood was on but you could clearly see that he had blood red glinting eyes full of malice and evil. His black cloak dragged onto the floor and his sleeves were long but revealed long pale fingers still.

"Master the mudblood is here too." Said Lucius as he bowed down to his Lord.

"Well Lucius, I trust that your son, Draco is with the girl."

"Yes. My Lord."

"_Very _good." Said Voldemort. His voice was deathly, it made the hair on Harry's neck stand up on end. "Bind him." He said looking at Harry. The Death Eaters did what he asked.

"My Lord, you should know that the boy is capable of breaking the binds." Informed Lucius. Voldemort keenly walked towards Harry, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Potter...you have become a powerful wizard. Not a single one of my Death Eaters has _ever _been capable of breaking those binds." The Death Eaters all looked down in shame as Voldemort continued. "_This _binding curse isn't just any binding curse. This is _Dark _Magic, Potter. If you would have been on my side from the beginning. It would be you there with the mudblood, instead of Draco." Harry's heart slammed in his chest at what he was hearing.

"What does Hermione have to do with this?" Harry asked with greeted teeth. He was afraid of the answer...

"The mudblood is the most intelligent witch in Hogwarts, since your own mother. Possibly smarter than her even. I need the mudblood to produce my heir. Lily would have been the mother of my heir...If your _father _wouldn't have protected her the way he did...I would have succeeded... Your father Potter didn't let me near Lily within a mile distance...that is until their dying day." He said this all in a low whisper that once again made the hair on Harry's neck stand. He feared for his Hermione. God, why couldn't he save her? He was wasting precious time...He needed to get to her...

"As you can see I picked the mudblood to be the mother and Draco, the son of the most prestigious family in the world, to be the father. I don't think I could do better than those two. The child will be extremely witty, brave, loyal, cunning, and merciless. A true Slytherin. He would be perfect...even if the event is...forced..." He added slowly in a hissing whisper to irritate and anger Harry even more.

"I swear to you that I'll go to the dark side if you just stop Malfoy from harming her. She'll have your heir, just with me. The child would be even more powerful." Harry decided he would do anything to save her, even if it meant to be Voldemort's servant...

The Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort pondered Harry's offer. When the Death Eaters saw that their Lord was not laughing, they all looked at Harry and then back to Voldemort...Surely he wouldn't be serious and go along with Potter's offer? Right?...

"Well Harry. I hate to say that you're right. With you, the child would be even more powerful than with Draco." Voldemort began, as the rest anticipated his answer. "But I think that it is quite obvious, that you would do anything for the mudblood. So I believe that it would be right for me turn you down, as you are not trustworthy...You are a _filthy _Gryffindor, like your father."

He summoned a wooden table with his wand. It looked like one from Trelawney's classroom. And oddly enough their was a crystal ball on the center of the table.

"I think it's time to have a bit of fun my Death Eaters." Began Voldemort. The Death Eaters maliciously laughed. Voldemort bound Harry to a chair and placed the crystal ball in front of him. "Now you'll see what exactly is going on with Draco and your pretty mudblood..." He tapped the crystal ball...

>>>>>>

Hermione's limp body was in Draco's arms; he was carrying her to a king size four-poster bed. The room was big and had an elaborate decor. All in silver and dark green. There were candles lighting the room on the bedside tables and on the desk.

"Do you like the room, my father made an exact replica of my room, here in the Department of Mysteries, so I'd be comfortable." Draco talked to the limp Hermione as he carried her to his bed. There he pointed his wand at her chest. "_Ennervate_." Hermione woke at once and sat bolt upright. Draco had taken off his cloak and was now unbuttoning his black long-sleeve dress shirt. He threw his expensive belongings on the floor, and Hermione got off the bed scared as hell and ran towards the door. It wouldn't open. She tried harder. It didn't budge. Draco was casually sitting on the bed taking off his shoes. She tried yanking the door open, it was futile.

"You can't open it, only I can." He said so lightly as if he was just commenting on the weather. Hermione was breathing fast, she couldn't look at him, if she did, she would vomit. He got up and walked towards her. He moved like a ghost, or more properly, a snake slithering around its prey, silently. Hermione didn't even notice he was by her until he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. She felt disgusted. He breathed in her hair and Hermione pursed her lips in anger, as she tried to shove his arms off of her.

"Please let go of me, please...don't ." She whispered. Tears went down her eyes..."I SAID LET GO OF ME!" She yelled. The change of sound startled Draco and he let go of her.

Hermione tried to get away from him as much as she could, you could clearly see that she was breathing fast. Draco looked at her and had his evil smirk as he eyed her more hungrily now.

"You know...I would bind you to the bed, but I prefer to chase you around, it's much more fun." He ran towards her. Hermione didn't know what to do. Her feet were planted on the ground, Draco pinned her against the wall. She squirmed under his bare chest. His blond hair elegantly fell to his face as he shoved his face in her neck and began to kiss her hungrily.

"Stop! Please stop! STOP!..." Tears rolled down her face freely, "please...Draco..." saying his name for the first time had much more meaning to him than she thought. He let go of her. She took her chance and ran to the opposite side of the room to the door, again...She was desperate for it to open...It didn't...

"Come on Granger. I _want _you now. I _need _you _now_." He went to her. Her back was facing him and he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off her feet slightly and she kicked and struggled, but he threw her on the bed. "I'm tired of your stupid game." He slapped her powerfully across the face and her nose had a couple drops of blood coming down. She stayed still trying to regain herself. "That's better. Don't struggle and it doesn't hurt...much..." He began to kiss her again everywhere he could reach. His bare chest was powerfully shoving against her. And she hated it. Tears streamed down her stinging face. She became very pale, more than she already was, it was finally happening, and finally she got herself together, enough to struggle her way again. She screamed out into the ceiling as his face was buried in her neck, claiming her. He found her struggles only amused him.

He stopped kissing her and tore her black top off, looking at her with a cruel leer. Some of the buttons flew off.

"Please Draco! I only belong to Harry. I don't want to do this! Please don't...please DON'T!" Her shirt was completely open and Draco looked at her with a hungry lust in his eyes, until he had processed what she had said.

"Tell me mudblood. Did you sleep with Potter?" He asked with visible venom in his voice. Hermione quickly contemplated her answer. She thought it safer to tell the truth.

"Yes. Yes I did." Her voice started as a whisper, but became louder and more confident, but it only got her an other powerful blow on the face. This time it was so strong that her lip and nose were bleeding freely.

He got off the bed, and Hermione took her chance to do the same and buttoning the two buttons in the middle that didn't fly off because of his savageness.

Draco was seething, it was clearly visible. Hermione knew it was definitely not good for her if he was angry. He quickly took her by the arms. He squeezed her arms so hard, it felt like he would break them off.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE! AND ONLY **_MINE_!**" He spat at her, looking like he wanted to beat her into an oblivion. Hermione held her look of hatred. "You know I was going to be gentle with you, but now I know the truth. I'm going to take you like the whore that you really are..."

He became a monster...He threw her on the floor and kicked her three times across the stomach. Hermione coughed so hard that droplets of blood came out from her mouth, as she coiled on the floor and clutched onto her stomach. Pain seared through her abdomen. She was too weak to move. Draco picked her up and threw her on the bed, pain unknown to Hermione washed over her entire body.

No one, but Draco had ever physically hurt her like that. No one but Draco had ever physically hurt her at all.

Draco kneeled on the bed and harshly took the sheets to the side as he placed them over up to his hips and roughly got on top of Hermione, who was still holding onto her stomach. He ripped her shirt off completely, the buttons that were left had no chance...He kissed her everywhere like a hungry wolf and ran his hands roughly all over her body, leaving bruises along the way. Her stomach had quickly developed a purple blotch in the middle and it went towards one of her sides. He kissed and bit her shoulders as he made his way south to her chest. Hermione had no intentions of living after this, it was hell, worse even...she didn't want this. He would completely strip her from her dignity and her pride.

He may have an angelic face but he was the devil himself. He hastily removed off his pants and tore Hermione's off with ease. He was so strong it seemed that clothing where off no obstacle, when to Hermione they were the only thing saving her from her fate. She was helpless, she was completely naked now...

Without any further warning he savagely thrust himself in her...He nastily and dirtily tore her apart in half. Hermione screamed in agony, though she was so weak it wasn't very loud. God, she wanted to die on that spot.

Could she ever look at Harry again? No, she couldn't. She wasn't good enough for him anymore. He wouldn't go near her now. He probably would be disgusted by her. She was a dirty whore, Draco made sure of that. Her eyes were so blurred out by the tears in her eyes, she couldn't see anything at all.

It was pain beyond anything she had ever experienced. She was in extreme agony, like knives stabbed every inch of her torn body, every nerve. He pressured himself on her stomach as his thrusts became more violently hard and fast. He moaned a couple of times in pleasure, when Hermione shut her eyes as tight as she could, trying to block his voice and all the pain out from her soul...it was pointless. She could still feel it everywhere...in the air and inside her. He completely surrounded her. His finger prints were all over her hips. His bare chest pushed on top of her breasts and bruised stomach, swiftly pounding her.

Hermione's fists were made into tiny white balls as she tried with all her strength to pound on his chest, but it was all completely useless. He didn't feel anything. How could he? He was big, tall, muscular, and completely in control compared to her. He drained her energy senseless.

He looked at her pained face, as he thrust in so violently, merciless, and he wanted to look into her almond eyes. "Look at me." He whispered huskily as a slight moan escaped his lips. That's the last thing Hermione wanted at that moment. He noticed because she shut her eyes even tighter and turned her head further to the side. He brought one hand up to her cheek and forced her to look at him. He was completely in a trance when he got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. Hermione wanted to vomit as his stone cold grey eyes examined her face. "You're beautiful, Hermione." He whispered again to her. These words held no meaning to Hermione, she turned her head away and tears that flowed freely down her face, flowed like a cascade now hitting the forest green pillow where her head rested. And she closed her eyes tight again. With one last violent thrust he came and collapsed on her and then moved to the side. He was gasping for air a little and Hermione clutched to the dark sheets with all the strength she could muster. Draco stood up and put on his pants. She was very weak, physically and mentally. She couldn't get him out of her brain. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she would die in any moment...

The slightest movement, like the flutter of her eyelashes hurt her. Throughout it all, she could only think of the pain and Harry...

She thought of Harry and a fresh batch of tears made its way down her face as she gathered her legs and held onto them close to her chest, crying harder and faster than ever, now that it was over, she couldn't figure out anything. There were too many things going on in her head for a time like this. She wanted nothing, but to have Harry holding her, but at the same time she wouldn't be able to stand his clean hand on her dirty skin.

"Well mudblood, I was surprised to know that you really weren't a virgin, at first I thought you were lying...God, you're disgusting... I hope that had the effect I wanted." If by this he meant killing her from pain, then he definitely got what he wanted. "Because if you didn't produce the Dark Lord's heir...then we'll just have to try again..." What was he talking about, Hermione couldn't decipher. Voldemort was dead, right? But the thought of having to go through it again was enough to make you drop dead. Hermione cried harder as she held onto her sheets even tighter... "actually that wouldn't be too bad, maybe we should try again just to make sure..." He was lying right? He couldn't possibly be serious. Hermione's eyes went wide in fear as he moved closer to her... "but we can do this again when I come back. I need to go see the Dark Lord." He left after he put on his expensive black silk shirt.

Hermione cried and cried thinking of her love for Harry, and he forgetting about her after tonight. Malfoy came back about 10 minutes later... "Well, mudblood where were we..." He said unbuttoning a couple buttons from his shirt and getting on the bed.

"No..." Her voice sounded raspy and dry from the coughing, yelling, and pain...as he was about to place his hand on her arm to pull her down again, the door bolted wide open...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

There are no possible words to describe Harry's _anger_. It was completely boiling inside, the temperature of the sun couldn't compare in the least. He was so angry, his beautiful Hermione was being ripped apart as he stared into the crystal ball...Draco threw her on the floor, kicked her across her body, he picked her up and yelled on her face. The sound...you could hear it as if it was happening right by you. It was like being on fire as you witnessed it, but could do nothing for the poor girl.

"...YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE! AND ONLY **_MINE_!**" He heard Draco's angry voice right before he kicked her. Harry felt white hot anger everywhere. He was suffocating in his own rage.

Draco was placing the green sheets over his back, but then they fell to his hips as he pulled his pants (and Hermione's) down. Her screams were completely ringing in his eyes. They were ringing in his very brain, agonizing his heart as he saw what seemed like Draco shoving himself hard in her and violently committing himself to her.

Tears stung his eyes...

He was so angry...seething...inflamed with agony...he was enraged...he was always irascible, but this was _nothing _to how he felt now, there were turbulent thunder sounds in his head. His ireful brain could think of nothing but carrying out his wrath on Malfoy...

Just then, the bastard came walking in, as if nothing had ever happened.

"My Lord, well I have to say that, she was great, for a mudblood." He said lightly. A smirk played across his face. "She wasn't pure," his smirk left and instead his eyes seethed at Harry. There were no words to describe Harry's wrath...

"Good Draco. I'm sure that you can think of something that would make our dear mudblood pay for her stupidity. I planned for her to be a virgin when being with you...but now you must go along and make sure that she has produced my heir...with your help of course. Now be off Draco, and enjoy yourself. " God his words killed Harry from inside. He was slowly and painfully stabbing into Harry's heart.

"Yes my Lord. I will do what you ask." With one bow the evil bastard left.

Harry could think of nothing else than to hit Draco with the killing curse, right after he got a good dosage of the Cruciatus. It was pain beyond anything ever known, by anyone, ever. Pain beyond anything Voldemort ever inflicted. Pain in the worst place, his heart. It was unbearable in every single way...The next thing was the most unexpected...

He was free...the binds broke right before Voldemort's eyes...

Voldemort was by him. He was astonished that he, _Harry Potter_, could brake the binds of the darkest wizard ever know...

Harry yanked the wand out of Voldemort so fast it was like a quick flash before anyone saw anything. The moment the wand touch his fingers, Harry felt a sensation run through his body, he felt numb, cold and hot at the same time, and yet it felt almost the same as when he first touched his own wand. But there was a sense in the wand, unlike his own, it was indescribable. Harry was fuming...visibly...

"**_STUPEFY_!**!" He roared, bringing out his anger against the four Death Eaters. The red lightning that came out of the wand was so powerful that he stunned them all right before their Lord.

"**_CRUCIO_!**!" Harry Potter bellowed pointing Voldemort's own wand against him. Voldemort was a strong wizard, even for someone who looked so brittle and weak, he didn't fall to the ground yelling in agony, no, he stood staring at Harry right in the eye, fire met fire. Harry was furious of what Voldemort caused Hermione. So much that Harry's pain radiated through the curse increasing its effect and Voldemort fell onto his knees. He could not stand the pain, agony, pain beyond pain, and...feeling. Strong feelings of anger and heartbreak. It tore Voldemort apart, but Harry never yielded. Not even God knew the pain he felt in his heart at witnessing what he did.

Everything was coming out, his enraged anger was taking place. All the people Voldemort ever hurt, well he _was going _to pay. _Now_!..The murder of his parents. His brave father and his beautiful intelligent mother, the murder of Cedric, the murder of Sirius, and now Hermione. All the times he was ever in danger and came close to dying was because of Voldemort, all the times he endangered his friends and loved ones, was because of him...His world seemed to crumple right in front of him. And it all had to do with the _man _kneeling right before him.

Harry was sweating, his hair line was clammy with cold sweat and he couldn't do anything to calm him down.

He was irrational...yet maybe he was being the most rational he had ever been in his life...

"_Avada Kedrava_!" Harry Potter whispered. He swore he could finally see emotion in Voldemort's eyes even for a tiny second right before the green lightning hit him squarely in the chest. He died...

He was on the ground motionless...

Then someone came down the steps. The sudden movement startled Harry and he turned his head upward to see who it was. What he saw astonished him...

>>>>>

well what do you think, a bit over the top? well say it in YOUR REVIEW! please. I very much would appreciate it ok!...remember press the purple button!


	15. Chapter 15: The Order Of The Pheonix

hey guys, guess WHAT?...I'm almost done, are you happy, or sad?

ok to my good, did i say good, i meant GREAT! reviewers:

****

Meagan: here's your next chapter, you are still my koolest, sweetest reviewer! I LOVE you, you are sooo kool, i'm posting this chappie Right Now for you! so stop reading and go read Ch. 15...NOW...LOL...and please review after, ok! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

****

XXRoseDawsonXX: It's a DEAL! Now read the rest...ok where are my cookies?...LOL...your awesome!...Keep reviewing and tell me if you like it ok. I got two more chapters coming, uh, i think it's 2 more, just keep checking back, ok!

****

GreenEvans: Everyone thought Voldemort was dead, he made a comeback, sorry if you got confused, just wanted to clear that up, if you get more confused just tell me and I'll try to clear things up a bit!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 15: The Order Of The Phoenix

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbledore with witches and wizards from the old Order of the Phoenix came striding down the stairs towards him down at the center by the platform.

"Harry were's Hermione?" Asked Dumbledore in somber expression..._Hermione_...Harry thought as he remembered what had happened. _Why Dumbledore was there_, wasn't important. Or _how he found out they were there_, Harry had no idea. All he needed to do was run to Hermione like there was no tomorrow...

"She's in some room with _Malfoy_...they went through the hall, up there..." He said quickly, pointing upward. Harry, Dumbledore, and the people from the Order of the Phoenix, including Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley went to where Harry pointed. Some of the wizards went to other rooms to search. They hurriedly opened a few doors, every time they did Harry felt anxious, to say the least, he wanted to find Hermione so badly, but at the same time he dreaded when he would find her, knowing the pain, _Malfoy _had caused her...

"No..." Her voice sounded raspy and dry from the coughing, yelling, and pain...as he was about to place his hand on her arm to pull her down again, the door bolted wide open...

Harry, and Dumbledore came rushing in...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Hermione, the two men froze at the door. Harry seethed, breathing fast. His brilliant green eyes met Hermione's as she looked up. She saw his eyes and she felt a _great _feeling of foreboding rise in her...

The Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, and a few other wizards were gathered at the door when they heard her screaming too.

Hermione saw Harry standing on the spot. She quickly got off the bed, she felt dizziness rushing through her head and her body felt numb. Harry finally moved a couple hasty steps towards her, but he felt numb himself as he looked into her somber eyes. He didn't know what to do. It was hard to believe what had happened, but still, she was standing right before him, looking faint and Harry couldn't move his feet any further, he felt a shock in his heart.

She was breathing fast. Looking up at Harry she clutched onto the sheets. She took a few steps towards him, until she felt too weak to move anymore. She collapsed. Harry was feeling so angry, his eyes swelled with tears. He ran the rest of the way to her and caught her in his arms before she hit the silver carpet...

If only her pain could go away. Harry would gladly suffer it for her. He picked her up not knowing what to do...

"Here, give her to me. I will take her back to Hogwarts." Said an anguished Remus. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to be with her more now than ever before! He _had _to. He had to be with her. His heart was _very _unwilling to give her away to be somewhere he wasn't. **_God it wasn't fair! _**Spotting Draco, he gave his Hermione to Lupin, knowing she'd be safe. Lupin took her and left...Harry rounded to Draco...

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Pain and sadness filled his heart even more and he took Malfoy by the neck, powerfully slammed him against the wall. Hitting Draco with all the strength he could muster, he then threw him onto the floor and gave five powerful kicks anywhere he could reach. His chest, his face, his legs were bleeding.

Harry clearly heard Mrs. Weasley gasp, but he didn't care. This beast was all that needed to be dammed. _He needed to make him pay!_ For Hermione, _his _Hermione... Harry didn't stop kicking him until a few men from the crowd came to try and hold him back. They succeeded for a few seconds. But Harry being so angry and helpless broke free and instantly kneeled down aiming towards Malfoy's throat. Malfoy's face turned deathly pale and was gasping for air. He passed out. Then the men trying to hold Harry again got him back.

"Harry, stop. Hermione needs you and you can't kill Malfoy. For _her _sake. You can't go to Azkaban, but he will..." Said Dumbledore, and his word was always the way to go. He looked tired. And the rest looked aghast...Harry had a terrible headache coming...

Dumbledore told the Order of the Phoenix that they would go up to the Ministry of Magic, get a hold of Fudge, or the court and immediately tell them what had happened. He said they should take Malfoy there too, since he was unconscious and would get shipped of to Azkaban right away, as well as the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Harry, don't worry. I'll sort this all out. I need you to go back to the school, with Arthur and Molly...Harry listen to me, go now." Said Dumbledore to a very disgruntled and disturbed Harry.

Harry decided to go. He couldn't stand not being by Hermione anymore. He needed to make sure she was ok. She looked like she was about ready to die. No. He couldn't think that. God could _not _be that cruel to him. It just couldn't be possible...

Harry, Molly, and Arthur apparated to the front gates outside the School grounds. Harry ran to the large front doors. He needed to get to her. His legs wouldn't move fast enough. It was a matter between life and death...

When he reached the Hospital Wing, the first person he saw was Remus, standing by a chair.

Remus quickly went to him, "Harry please calm down. What I'm going to say will require your strength..." He sighed.

What on Earth was he talking about! Couldn't he just spit it out! Just then the Weasleys were coming in and Madam Pomfrey came to them. Harry couldn't see where Hermione was.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry urgently demanded. The Medi-Witch sighed...

"Well...I'm sorry, but the worst has come to pass." She said with tears brimming her old face. _What on Earth were they talking about? _It could not be what he was thinking..._NO IT CAN'T!_

"She's ok, but she was definitely abused, taken advantage of..." She trailed off. Mrs. Weasley gasped and Harry just realized she was there. Thank god, it wasn't what he was thinking of...of course they didn't know that Malfoy had raped her, but he did, he had seen it...He thought something else had happened, he preferred this over his Hermione being dead...That would be completely unbearable.

"I know..." he whispered. The others eyed him cautiously.

"Harry what do you mean you know?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I saw it...through a crystal ball, Voldemort made me watch it..." The others looked horror struck, Harry looked down for a quick second feeling as sad as ever, though "sad" would be the understatement of the year. "Mam I want to see her..." Pomfrey led him to her behind some curtains.

"Is she ok? When will she wake? Will she be fine? Nothing's wrong, right?" Asked Harry frantically barely finding his voice, as he looked at her.

She looked so sad, she was unconscious, but you could still tell. Parts of her face were bruised. Harry could see that her arms were too. And he felt rage and sadness, thinking of the rest of her body...

"Harry. Please be calm. Trust me. She's been through enough pain." Pomfrey left and went to the others in the background and asked them where Dumbledore was.

After everything that had happened it was hard for Harry to stay sane...as this thought crossed his mind, Dumbledore himself was coming in.

"Poppy, will Hermione be ok?" He asked sadly.

"She will be fine..." Said the nurse.

"Harry I need you to come to my office." Dumbledore walked off with Harry behind him.

They approached they gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password. Then they walked in.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry felt horrible. Once again he had led his loved ones to danger, over his own stupidity. He felt guiltier than ever in his whole life. _It was his fault _that Hermione was now in so much pain. He couldn't look at Dumbledore.

"Harry the portrait on the wall of your dormitory sent a messenger to tell me what she had heard. She heard you yelling about your dream. Though some of it she didn't hear. She thought it was something serious and I quickly came to her to acquire her own version of what she had heard. That is how I came to know where you and Hermione were." Dumbledore took a tired breath and went on. "Harry, I know you feel guilty and angry at what happened." Dumbledore couldn't possibly know everything Harry was going through. It was hell penetrating his body, and he couldn't live on. But the world was still spinning, and he has to keep on living. It wasn't over yet.

"Harry I want you to know that whatever happens, you and Hermione can trust me and I won't ever judge you, or anyone else." Said Dumbledore solemnly. Still Harry could not look at him, he was merely gazing at his knees.

Why has the world rejected giving him happiness, wasn't everything that had gone wrong in his life enough? Everything was snatched out of his reach sooner rather than later. "Professor. I wish to go see Hermione...I have to." Dumbledore solemnly nodded and told him to send back the other members of the old Order up to his office.

Harry left his seat. Whatever Dumbledore, or anyone else had to say wasn't important in the least. Harry sprinted back to the Hospital wing

He came to rest by Hermione's bed. Madam Pomfrey had apparently already healed some of her bruises, because she looked better and was also wearing different clothes. Her expression was somber. But even through everything he felt at the moment, he somehow knew everything would be alright...

>>>>>

The day after what happened, Hermione spent it all lying in the Hospital Wing with Harry. The day after that Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing, but she was leaving this morning and Harry was still with her. She was growing tired of being in bed the whole time. She was still very weak, but back to her stubborn self. Saying she wanted to rest in her own bed. Anyway Harry would make sure she really did rest. And somehow he knew she was trying to be strong for his sake. But it didn't take away how he felt.

Ron had obviously found out what had happened, and practically had a heart attack, he had been with her the whole time with Harry, but this morning he had a Quidditch game, he was willing to cancel, but Hermione made him promise to play and win for her.

"Hold on Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said wearing an odd expression when Hermione and Harry were ready to leave. "I have results from your examination of last night..."

>>>>>>>>

OOOOOOHH! what can it be? stick around, i might just update later tonight, or tomorrow, not sure, but for now JUST **REVIEW!** brownies to you, if you do, i promise!...


	16. Chapter 16: Unbelievable

hi guys

I got a few words for you, reviewers ok;

**purebloodprince**: i think that Hermione being pregnant does **suck**, and would TOTALLY ruin my story, 'cause i ABSOLUTELY hate it, when girls get pregnant on these fics, but unfortunately, this has to happen, and you have to guess who the father is, though i PROMISE that if you finish reading the 2 more chapters that are left, you won't be disappointed, 'cause i'm not holding out the pregnancy too long, PLEASE don't get disappointed and just finish reading it, you'll know what i mean, so don't totally hate me for what i've done ok! LOVE YA! keep reviewing!

**prncssktty13:** sorry about the cliff hanger, but what else would make you read? i LOVE draco being evil in this story, though i have one coming where he's pretty nice, i guess. but he will always be a little draconian (harsh) in all stories, u know what i mean, just watch out for it when it comes out, LOTS OF LOVE FOR REVIEWING, keep coming!

**Megan: **i LOVE YOU and i NEVER get tired of your raving, i like long reviews, so THANK YOU! and keep them coming, i am SO posting a new one after this one, though i don't know which one yet, PLEASE HELP ME! this is what i got...pick one; (ANYONE CAN HELP, PLEASE!...i need your help!)...none have names yet either, and i think they're better than i make them sound...i mean you guys read my summary...it's not great...

1.)harry and crew are in skool, muggle way, in New York...don't know what made me write this, but it's pretty kool.

2.)not many people go for the Lucius and Hermione fics, but i think Lucius, in the movies is pretty cute...so that's my inspiration, i know, i know, some of you guys are retching right now, but that couple isn't as bad as i used to think!...wow...a 17 year old in love with Lucius, so i guess Hermione will too!

3.)cho is trying to get harry back, but in this fic, Draco's nice, even if it is in his own way, and wants Hermione with him, as well as Harry, so the plot is cho and Draco conspiring to do something...

4.)Hermione invites harry for the summer and he celebrates his 17th b-day there. they sorta fall in love, i guess u can say, H/Hr fic...though I'm warning you guys this one is very HARD to think of, like the events that come up and stuff! so it's not my favorite one!

**XXRoseDawsonXX:** thanks for the cookies, i ate them all!...LOL!...and i'm updating for you, hey i'll even update later tonight AGAIN, just 'cause you're a kool reviewer, and this chapter isn't the greatest, so expect it coming! THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY!

enough thank you's...Thanks reviewers!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 16: Unbelievable

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yes?" Hermione answered back to the Medi-Witch. She thought nothing of the 'results,' as nothing could be worse than what had already happened. Harry was standing next to Hermione and also stopped to see what the 'results' Pomfrey was talking about were. If it was something bad, he didn't think he could stand anything worse.

"Hermione, do you wish for Harry to stay with you?" Asked the nurse. Hermione nodded promptly.

"Well, apart from everything that was proper for the examination...I also took a sample of blood." Madam Pomfrey hesitated before going on. "And...well it's confirmed that...you're with child, Hermione.

"_What!_ She did not just say that Hermione is pregnant? Hermione could not believe it, she was about ready to faint. And it didn't help her that all of a sudden a wave of insurmountable pressure filled her body. The shocking news that came to her made her feel like she was 50 feet underwater.

Harry was frozen. This could not possibly be happening and _what if it's Malfoy's child? _How would Hermione feel?

"Mam, are...are you...sure?" Hermione asked thoroughly afraid of the answer. The expression on her face was the total expected one.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head...

"But...how can this be?"

"It's positive. And I'm afraid we'll have to inform the Headmaster." Said Madam Pomfrey, definitely regretting to be the bearer of bad news. "Do you wish me be the one to tell the Headmaster Hermione, or do you think it better to tell him yourself?" Hermione pondered this question with what was left of her brain energy. She looked at Harry half wishing he would blurt out the answer for her.

"Mam, could you please inform him yourself tonight...Tell him we'll go see him after lunch tomorrow...for now, I'd...like to rest... " Madam Pomfrey nodded her head in return.

Harry and Hermione left to their common room and Harry held Hermione very close to him, he didn't know what they would do if it was true that the child Hermione was expecting was actually in fact Draco's. This thought occurred to Hermione seconds after Madam Pomfrey had given her the news.

Oh how she longed and wished that it wasn't Malfoy, but Harry, who was the father of her child..._Please let it be Harry's_, she desperately thought to herself.

She had a very restless night of sleep. Nightmares from that horrible night filled her sleep along with more nightmares of what would happen if the child was Draco's...Would Harry ever look at her again? She didn't want to think of what would happen. She fully wished that it had all been a mistake, and that she wasn't pregnant. Or better yet that she would wake up to realize that she was still sleeping in Harry's arms, and it was still the night of the Grand Ball.

The next day she and Harry were supposed to talk to Dumbledore, but Hermione definitely did not want to. The Headmaster would probably feel angry, though not show it. Now her friends knew and she didn't want to see any of them.

As the morning grew into a brilliant pink and yellow, Harry came knocking at her door.

"Can I come in?" Hermione got up and opened the door. Harry clearly saw in her appearance that she hadn't slept too much, and it hurt him that she suffered so much pain. "Hermione, would you like Dobby to send us some food from the kitchens, or would you rather go down to breakfast?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Er...could you please send Dobby...I don't really want to go down to the Great Hall..." Harry nodded and left, he was starting to feel apprehensive about this all over again. At least it felt like more pressure now. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet, he was still in shock, until this morning.

Hermione went back bed. She had been resting for the past three days and she still felt restless. Hermione wished over and over again that this baby wasn't Malfoy's. _Oh, please don't let it be! _

When Harry came back he told Hermione to come down and eat with him. It was a very uneventful lunch because none of them wanted to talk much. There had been interruptions a couple of times from their friends, who wanted to know if they were ok. But they respected Harry and Hermione's wishes of being left alone.

After they ate Hermione was being told by Harry that she should of ate more, but the last thing Hermione wanted was to eat. She had way more important things in her head.

A half an hour later the both of them made their way to Dumbledore's office. Harry said the password that he had heard Dumbledore say a few days ago. When the spiral staircase was revealed, Harry knocked on the oak door. He heard Dumbledore say "come in" and he turned the well polished door knob.

"Sit please." Said Dumbledore calmly. Hermione could not look up at the Headmaster. Harry led them in and sat down, coaxing Hermione to do the same.

Harry looked at Hermione to see if she would say something. Then not knowing what to say he looked up at Dumbledore, who gave him a faint grin.

"Well. I know why you're both here." Dumbledore's voice came as a relief to both teenagers in front of him.

"Hermione I know you're with child...And that the baby is Draco's–." The mention of his name sent shivers down her back before she cut in.

"No. I..." she trailed off whispering. She didn't want to say that there was a possibility that Harry could also be the father.

"Professor...the baby could also...be mine..." Said Harry thoroughly embarrassed at speaking out that Hermione and him had been together. Not that he regretted it. He would be the happiest man in the world if the baby turned out to be his.

When Harry looked to see Dumbledore's reaction, he saw that a small look of relief had spread through out his face.

Dumbledore gave him a little nod.

"Professor, I just remembered that Malfoy said that Voldemort was back...is that true?" Hermione suddenly asked as the memory of it came back to her...Harry remembered the look on Voldemort's face before he died and it made the hair on his neck stand on end.

"Yes. He _was _back. But you hadn't need to worry about him anymore Hermione...He is gone and won't ever come back again. He has been defeated." Dumbledore looked at Harry, (who was looking down at his knees,) for a tiny second, before looking back at Hermione. Hermione understood immediately what had occurred, and didn't ask any further questions about Voldemort. Instead she asked about Malfoy's whereabouts.

"He has joined his father in Azkaban, along with the rest of the five Death Eaters we caught. All are there for life." Came Dumbledore's reply.

Hermione did not know how to feel about that. Sirius had once escaped. Malfoy could do that too and seek revenge on all of them. And her.

As if reading Hermione's thoughts Dumbledore added, "Hermione do not worry, you will be completely safe." Harry took her hand and held it reassuringly. Hermione felt like taking a long walk outside, search the sky for all the answers she needed.

"Hermione, do not feel guilty for what happened, it _was not _your fault at all. And I want you both to know that the only people who know about your state are Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, your friends, and Madam Pomfrey, who will be examining your pregnancy regularly." Informed Dumbledore. Hermione nor Harry asked why Snape had to know, but they supposed he had his reasons. And they did not question it.

"Professor what will happen when the school sees that I'm pregnant?" Asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Well I'm not sure they will know. See it's March 23 and school is over in June. You will only be a few months along and I'm no expert, but I don't believe it will show by then. Unless of course Harry is the father...When exactly were the two of you together?" They all felt a bit uncomfortable talking about this, but needed to drop all pretenses and just get things settled.

Harry and Hermione blushed a bit, but Harry went on. "It was in the day of the last Hogsmeade trip. One month ago...And the night of the Ball." Again Dumbledore gave them a small nod.

"Either way, Hermione, your true months of showing will be in the Summer, and next year you will not be at school any longer." Hermione was grateful for his words.

"Professor, when can I go back to my lessons?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked at her with a small smile for a second before answering. "You may proceed at the beginning of next week if you wish." Hermione nodded. "I would like for you and Harry to rest and talk about what you want to do. Take this week off. I will inform your teachers, you are excused from classes for now."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Said Hermione, thoroughly grateful for his kindness.

"Don't thank me, Hermione. You are a brave and true Gryffindor, as are you Harry." Dumbledore said, his eyes beaming and twinkling. "You're both very brave souls for going through this." Harry nodded and smiled in response. He was very thankful for the way he was treating Hermione at the moment.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

With their spirits now feeling much higher they got up. Dumbledore also stood. Harry and Hermione started towards the great oak door.

With a hand on the door knob, Hermione looked back at Dumbledore and watched him for a second before she smiled and ran to the other side of the desk and hugged him around the middle while smiling a broad smile on his chest. Harry couldn't suppress broad smile himself.

"Ah...Let's see. I think that our Head Boy and Head Girl deserve 300 points each for the powerfully brave deeds they have accomplished." Hermione squeezed him tighter, and beamed at him when she let go. Dumbledore had no problem showing their students a relaxing smile. He chuckled a bit once he was free of Hermione's hold.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well wasn't that cute! LOL. I just wanted to add that last bit to cheer things up a bit, since i don't fancy the pregnancy too much...how do you wonderful people like it! PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING! i love you guys a bunch, NOW review!...review or i'll add a bunch more, just like i did before, do u want that? **NOW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Endings?

**Happy Endings?** yes or no? ( i got the title from the all american rejects)...i'm such a cheater, but i think that the title is appropriate...well here's chap 17 and it's "later tonight" so here it is! Actually i just posted my last chapter 2 hours ago, and i was going to wait to post this one, but i promise to do it later tonight, and because i don't want to post at 2 am, (I'm going to a concert, leaving in a few minutes!)

**boredaurorchick,** or as i know you, Megan, i'm sorry to finally finish this story, too! i don't want to, 'cause it's my first and best one, EVER! i feel that way about it, oh well. I GOT ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! but wait 'till tomorrow, or sunday for the last chappie, 'cause tomorrow i'm going shopping with my palies, gonna get my prom dress...never been to prom, i'm only a junior...finally some 'me' time, after the hell that skool is!...anyway, i don't know why i'm talking about me, I LOVE YOU, you got me on your fave list, that's sooo awesome! thank you! you're my best reviewer! this chap, is for you! g2g!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 17: Happy Endings?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Throughout the next few months. Everything was coming along fine, no one knew that Hermione was pregnant, except her trusted ones. Her belly wasn't showing yet, except a small bulge in her middle. Which was unlikely to be seen since their Hogwarts uniforms covered it.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville helped Hermione so much, and she was too grateful, it couldn't possibly be put in words.

Occasionally, since it was the first few months of her pregnancy, Hermione had the usual episodes. And the slightest foul smells provoked her senses. Once she was in Herbology, about a couple of weeks after talking to Dumbledore, and she almost puked because of Professor Sprout's favorite dragon dung fertilizer. A frantic Harry rushed her to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey laughed at the way Harry was acting. He was positively having a fit. He felt like screaming his lungs out. Telling (more like shouting) to Madam Pomfrey very quickly that Hermione was very pale and green and almost retched all over him.

"Potter, calm down!" She tried to stabilize him between small chuckles. "It's perfectly normal!" She kept saying over and over, because Harry would not listen. He was raving over what was happening to her.

"HARRY!" Only then did the frantic Harry stopped abruptly and looked upon Hermione, who was drinking mouthfuls of water and sitting on a bed. "Listen, Harry. This is perfectly normal. Ok." Harry's forehead was slightly clammy, and all he did was nod at her with a slightly open mouth. Madam Pomfrey kept chuckling quietly to herself.

When their last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came, Gryffindors snatched the Quidditch and House Cup away from the other houses easily. They threw their hats in the air at the Great Hall after Dumbledore said his speech saying he'd very much miss the seventh years.

"All of you leaving tomorrow, that will not come back next year, will be entering a new chapter in your lives where you will all be adults. I trust your teachers have fulled your heads with knowledge instead of the heads full of air you first walked in with.

I trust you can guide yourselves through the good and the bad. Keep a mindful of love for your close ones and never besmirch one another. I have one thing left to say; always know that the right choice will bring you happiness."

Everyone in the vicinity clapped loudly. All the seventh years were talking about how greatly they would miss Hogwarts, but at the same time were very glad that their time was up.

With their appetites satisfied, they went to their rightful dormitories.

Harry and Hermione made their way to their common room. Harry said the password one last time to the portrait of the old woman, and walked in with Hermione by his side.

"It's wonderful," said Hermione looking up at Harry as they went to sit at the crimson couch in front of the fire. "Tomorrow we leave and never come back as students," she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to miss this place." Harry always felt that he would give anything to always live here; Hogwarts was his home. "Even Snape. Though not the way he sometimes treated us." They both laughed softly.

"Yeah..." Said Hermione looking deeply into the fire.

"Hermione...I want to tell you something." Said Harry looking straight at her.

"Uh huh."

"Since I'm of age now. I used some of my inheritance to buy a house in London, with the help of Dumbledore." Hermione looked at him as he continued. "And I asked him if Dobby could come and work for me." Hermione's brows furrowed. "I want to know if you'll let him come and work for us when we move in our new house?" Hermione froze at what he said.

"Wha–?...What? We?"

Harry laughed softly at her reaction. "Hermione, would you like to marry me?"

Hermione looked at him. _God, why did her eyes have to sting now! Why! _She broke out into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on her. The words _'marry me' _rung in her ears.

"Harry! Yes." She lunged her arms around Harry and Harry's muffled laugh was heard around their common room because his head was in the middle of Hermione's hair. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and she would not let go of him. Beaming, laughing, and with sparkly eyes, Hermione finally let go of him.

"Yeah, Dobby can come and work for us...Winky too?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Oh Harry, thank you!"

"Dumbledore told me that he would like to be the one to marry us, just like he did my mum and dad." Hermione nodded her head promptly.

"Yes, of course," she said beaming.

"Now, how would you like to marry me in two weeks." His words brought Hermione so much happiness, it was positively indescribable. He brought her hand around to face him, and put a silver ring that had a good sized single, gleaming, diamond on her ring finger.

All she did was shout "yes!" and lunge her arms around Harry once more again...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

this was extremely short, too short for my liking, but anyway, what'd you guys think...Happy Endings? huh?...well don't leave just yet, there's more coming up, but for now you **REVIEW! GOT IT!...**u better, LOL...j/k...but come on now review for real!


	18. Chapter 18: Cheers

WOW! my _VERY_ last chapter for Gleaming, i'm gonna cry,...LOL...j/k...but it's kind of sad that i am DONE...FINALLY!

(thanks for my reviewers is at the bottom) remember you don't know WHO the father is, yet, so you just have to look at the kid's personality and then his description to get it down, though you can always guess and hope!

so here goes...wish me luck...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 18: Cheers!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

One week later a frantic Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger were looking at gowns in different shops for Hermione's wedding. She was very glad that she already had a bouquet of flowers, shoes, and veil, all she needed was the biggest part, her dress! They stopped at Madam Malkin's and they said that they were looking for a wedding dress, after Madam Malkin remembered that Molly had gotten her wedding dress from her 'special' room.

"You know you look familiar to me too," she said to Luna.

"Oh, that's probably because I look a lot like my mum, her name was Angela Lov–."

"Oh yes, I remember her. She came for a dress the _day before _her wedding. She was clearly not fussed about it. The only bride to be I've ever seen not go absolutely insane over dress which dress to get. She kept relaxed." She ended smiling down at Luna. Then she quickly ushered the women to the back. And they soon started to pull out different gowns as soon as they got their hands on worthy candidates.

"How about this one, Hermione?" Said Luna, looking at the dress dreamily. She was not frantic like the rest. It seemed only she could stay sane in the midst of all the chaos that surrounded the planning for the Potter Wedding completely.

All the ladies rushed towards Luna, Hermione leading the way. They all stopped abruptly and looked at the dress before them. They were at loss for words. _It was perfect! _The one Hermione always looked for.

"Brilliant," she whispered in awe.

"Sweetie, you're going to look beautiful in this." Said Mrs. Granger. And it was not long after that that both Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley dissolved into tears.

Hermione bought the dress. Well, actually her mother and her second mother (Molly) paid for it.

Hermione's belly had not gotten to big. She still looked pretty normal, the bulge in her middle had increased a bit; it was her fourth month.

>>>>>>>>>>

They went back to the Granger House. Apparently Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Granger had gotten half of the planning done. Albus had the ceremony planned and Harry and Hermione picked out a place for it where it felt private and intimate. (Dumbledore said that it was the same place where James and Lily had gotten married by him; The Potter Mansion's backyard. Dumbledore helped Harry get it back after so long, that that was where they were going to live after they got married.) Mr. Weasley was in charge of the party after the ceremony, and Mr. Granger was in charge of food.

All the girls where in charge of the decorating. Ginny and Luna (with the help of Hermione) had the invitations picked out and sent.

Ron was best man, closely followed by Neville. Ginny and Luna were Hermione's bridesmaids.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**__**

THE BIG DAY!

Hermione's mother and Molly were already done getting dressed for the big day and they were both helping Ginny and Luna get ready, but most of all, all of them fussed over Hermione's appearance.

Once Hermione was done the rest of the girls left to do last minute preparations and get everything set up and ready to go, including the men.

Hermione looked in to the mirror, she had to admit that she loved the way she looked in her moon white dress; it was off the shoulder with tiny diamonds at the hem of the bottom. It looked like a princess gown and she loved it. She saw that her soft brown curls cascaded down her face elegantly as her veil was placed gently with few little diamonds glittering the top of her head were the veil started seamlessly. She sighed in front of the mirror. _This was her day. _And it would be great.

She knew it was time to go when Ginny came knocking on her bedroom door.

"Hey, the ceremony starts at 8, are you ready to go it's 7:30 (pm)?" Asked Ginny, looking beautiful in her pretty bridesmaid dress of midnight blue silk.

"Yeah." Hermione said looking at the floor.

"Hermione, don't cry, you'll ruin your make up. Come on your dad and Luna are waiting." Said Ginny bossily.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm just _so _happy! I can't believe _I'm going to marry Harry_!" She burst out laughing joyously as her eyes stung, she swallowed the tears back, willing herself no to ruin her make up, which took an hour of putting on by the delicate hands of her mother.

"Ok...was everything alright earlier, I heard you and your mum yelling a little?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it was nothing, just that _Ron_, had misplaced the rings...oh don't worry, we found them...they were under the table in the kitchen. _How _they got there, don't ask me." Said Ginny as she rolled her eyes. Hermione nodded smiling.

"Ok, let's go." Hermione said bracing herself for the rest of her perfect life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As she entered the elegant elaborate backyard in the almost sunset, all eyes turned to her. She walked along her proud father down the isle leading to the front where Albus Dumbledore stood, as Ginny and Luna trailed behind them. The beaming bridesmaids were also looked upon by a smiling Neville and Ron.

Hermione could see her mother and Mrs. Weasley crying silently into handkerchiefs, as well as Lavender, Parvati, and Padma, alongside Seamus and Dean. She could see Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George beam at her as she walked. She saw the small quantity of her uncles and aunts and their children. She turned her head a bit and saw her former Professors Minerva and Severus. Moody, Tonks, and Remus were there too.

Then her head turned to the first person she saw when she had first walked in, _Harry_. He was smiling and as she approached the front, Harry whispered, "you look beautiful, love." Hermione looked at him, smiling as big as ever. And she couldn't help it, a little tear escaped her eye. Albus looked down upon the young couple. _True love as it exists_, and he beamed at them.

The ceremony went by as smoothly as intended. They said their vows and 'I do.' Ron fumbled around for the rings, which were in the inside pocket of his tuxedo. They women cried, while the men looked up proudly.

Once everyone sat down after the ceremony, they started to eat and talk happily to each other. There were about 11 or 12 tables spread out in the area where they were of the big backyard. The stars grew bright. And there were small candles lingering over them, lighting the darkness perfectly. Fewer candles lingered where the small dancing area was, there they could enjoy the bright stars and the gleaming full silver moon over them.

Now it was time to see who the next newlywed would be. Hermione got up and told all the girls to do the same, because she was about to throw her bouquet to the next lucky girl. She invited the boys too, though none of them felt it was safe to go. She counted to three and made like she was going to throw it, but didn't; the crowd of girls groaned while she teased them all like that. Then when she finally did do it, it landed on Luna, and Ron turned a brilliant bright red. All eyes turned his direction, and he went an even more excellent color of scarlet, as the crowd laughed.

After the cutting of their wedding cake. Everyone ate their piece chatting freely, with no interruptions, except for when a golden frog jumped out of Hermione's piece, which startled everyone when she screamed. All eyes turned to her table. Thankfully the frog didn't jump on her or soil her with icing of the cake. Harry wasn't so lucky; the frog landed squarely on his piece of cake splattering his face with icing. Everyone burst out laughing as Harry cleaned the icing off his face.

"Sorry newlyweds. The warm Summer night was a cause for our inspiration–." Began George smiling brightly.

"Not to mention, it is your wedding day. You deserved something special." Finished Fred also beaming.

Harry took a small chunk of icing and threw it at George, it hit him right in the nose. People laughed even harder.

"Boys! Behave yourselves!" Yelled Molly, though amused herself. And as Fred turned to look at his mother Harry thought it was his turn to get cake on his face, so he threw him another small chunk of icing and it hit him right in the eye as he was turning. Getting both twins made Harry laugh out loud with Hermione and everyone else.

"Alright, everyone..." Now all eyes turned to Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Granger, who were standing with their glasses raised. They thought it was best to have their toast now, or else the night might go to a cake fight, which would get dirty and sticky, but nonetheless hilarious.

"We'd like to present a toast for the newlyweds. My beautiful daughter and Harry, my now Son-in-law. " Said Mr. Granger, holding up his glass grinning at them all.

"Yes, for their happiness and may it last forever." Said Arthur beaming at them as well.

"Harry, Hermione, you are one of the most beautiful couples I've seen and I wish for the both of you, and future additions to the family, to be as happy and healthy as ever. A toast!" Said Dumbledore beaming proudly at the young couple. Everyone smiled broadly raising their glasses.

"Cheers!" Was heard all around the back yard, as the stars winked down on them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: didn't you like the wedding, that's how i'd like to get married, at night.

And I also hope you guys are thinking hard about who the father turned out to be, because if you haven't noticed, _HARRY_ and _DRACO_ have an _EQUAL_ chance of being the father...just keep thinking, or stop reading my A/N and read the rest of the chapter _fast! _have fun! (names don't suggest anything, it's not like they would name their child Draco, right?)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

long time after the wedding...about 11 years to be precise, er, i think.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"James! Get down here!" Yelled Hermione, calling her son.

"Son, we're going to be late." Said Harry, as James made his way down the stairs of the elaberate Potter Mansion.

"Mum, I'm here, I'm here. Sorry mum, I was putting my owl in her cage, but she wouldn't go in. Where's Sarah?" Said the 11 year old trying to calm down his mother.

"Ok, son. Let's go. Your sister is already in the car. I thought you were as eager as she is to go to school. Harry come on." Said Hermione sweetly to her husband as she led them out the door towards their car.

"I am, and Sarah doesn't go to school until next year. I'll have one great year without her, when she comes she'll probably pester me all the time." Complained James.

"Son, don't say that about you sister. Remember she looks up to you, and you have to watch out for her next year, ok." Reasoned Harry with the boy.

"Ok." Said James grudgingly, though he did promise.

They arrived at King's Cross Station to see that James got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry safely for the first time, since it was his turn to go.

Harry and Hermione Potter beamed at their little James, along with their little girl, Sarah who waved back profusely at the train as it moved forward faster and faster.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Potter, James." Called Professor McGonagall. James staggered, scared and embarrassed to the stool. He tried on the Sorting Hat, while being watched by an old Headmaster.

"Ahh!...As great as your father, you will be James. I see you are brilliant, like your mother as well. You have true qualities that belong in every house. Let's see...Let's look further down shall we...Where do you belong?" Came the voice of the Sorting Hat. James was as scared as ever, what if he didn't get in the same house as his parents. He knew he would belong there, but something told him, that _that wasn't where he was going_. "Very intelligent, you're sneaky and cunning when it comes to the right moment, so was your father...Let's see...Ahh yes!...Gryffindor!"

James let out the breath he was holding. And in a gasp of relief he took the hat off and his knobbly knees made him stumbled his way to the cheering house. The Gryffindors welcomed the raven, very untidy haired, brown eyed, boy to their table, where he sat by another first year; a bossy looking brunette with jet black hair and startling green eyes.

**_A new Generation!..._**Albus Dumbledore thought...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>

>>>>  
>>  
>

"Yey!"...squeals in excitement "I AM DONE!" it took me two whole months to do this fic. Doesn't it seem like it isn't the same story, that is, if you go back and read the first chapter, and then read the last few.

To me my first "baby" seems to be two completely different stories...how awesome...squeals in excitement again "I AM DONE, yes!"

NOW you go do your duty and review, OK! i'm counting on you guys, if it was worth reading, please tell me:starts whispering: (because between you and me, it was definitely worth writing!) now be a wonderful person and REVIEW...wow...i'm...done...yes!...LOL...I'm finally done...but to those who didn't catch it THE FATHER WAS HARRY!

i didn't put my thanks to you reviewers at the top because i thought maybe you wanted to read the chapter first, but now i am.

**clasyact :** i like that you review on all those chapters! and no, they didn't use any contraceptive spell, that contributes to who the father is, but THANKS for the kudos!...you signed in anonymously, do you have an account? i'd like to read your fics.

**prncssktty13:** what did you and your boyfriend bet on? i'd like to know. i'm going to go read your story RIGHT NOW! and i'll review too! i won't mind if you crosss my storyline, i'm sure many people have written something similar, we're just joining the drama. LOL!...THANK YOU!

**Megan:** did you like the wedding?...your baked goodies bag, was full of chocolate chip cookies, and i ate them all 'cause they're my favorite! THANKS A BUNCH, YOU TOTALLY KICK ASS!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Now everyone go and start reading my new story, it's called, "Another Time, Love.", and don't forget to **REVIEW! **I love all you wonderful people!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

And another thing, I BET you all thought that a little 16 year old couldn't think of a fic like this, right? Well I'm glad all you awesome readers liked it, I was 16 when I wrote this, and let me tell you, I've definitely grown, as a writer since then. Yeah I know it's pretty dark in some ways, but I can't help it, I love writing that way, actually this isn't even _that _dark, but I know some people consider it that way.


End file.
